


Moment With You

by Hasegawa_Nanaho, satriadancinta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Oikawa is in Japan not Brazil lol, Dirty Talk, Kuroo and Sakusa are dental students, Kuroo and Sakusa are twins, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Todai has faculty of dentistry, profanities
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satriadancinta/pseuds/satriadancinta
Summary: That one time Atsumu tried online dating app and get a stranger's number, which lead him to his highschool crush.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I created based from whatsapp chat's meme and the comments from @jaderiever at facebook XD

Di zaman millenial seperti ini, semua sering berawal dari dunia maya. Media sosial contohnya. Semua gara-gara Atsumu mendownload aplikasi dating, Atsumu mendapatkan nomor seseorang dan mencoba mengerjai si pemilik nomor.

“PPPPPPP”

“PPPP”

“P”

Menit hingga menit berlalu, Atsumu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Memang ada rumor orang-orang nggak suka kalau dichat cuma pakai 1 huruf. Ok, Atsumu berinisiatif.

“Jelek”

“Sok ngartis”

“Pler”

‘ANJIR DIREAD’ Atsumu matiin HP, pura-pura mati.

Ding. Dibales ‘knp’

“EHHEHEHEHEHEH” Atsumu deg-degan. Pasti ni cool banget orangnya, Atsumu membalas

“Salken ya”

Ding. Dibales lagi ‘iya’

‘Anjir mau,’ Atsumu senyum-senyum. Sekarang saatnya berubah menjadi fakboi.

“Maap jangan ngechat saya lagi, ada hati yang sedang saya jaga”

.

.

.

‘Mampuy,’ Atsumu cekikikan menunggu balasan. Pasti orang yang dia chat lagi patah hati berat.

Ding. Akhirnya dibales lagi.

‘Halah kontol’

“BANGKEEEEEE” Atsumu mendadak takut. Ini yang dia chat emang bukan orang sembarangan!!!!! Mirip banget gelagatnya sama mantan musuh Atsumu dari Tokyo, apa tu nama sekolahnya, Itachiyama? Ya ya itu, orang yang dia chat mirip banget sama wing spiker Itachiyama. Atsumu lupa namanya, Cuma inget Omi. Lucu soalnya. Tapi kelakuannya ga selucu namanya, orangnya frontal banget, lu jelek, auto dikatain jelek di depan muka lu. Ga basa basi, manteb bet emg.

Atsumu menelan ego, mulai ngetik lagi. Fak dia penasaran.

“Anak mana luw”

‘tadi katanya gausah ngechat-ngechat lagi’

“maapin tadi gw dibajak sama temen setim gw”

‘tim?’

“iyh, gw nak voli,”

‘oh.’

“Oh doang nih? Lu ga mau tau lebih gt tentang gwww??”

‘g’

ISSHHHSHSHS Atsumu kehabisan topik. Yaudah Atsumu ngelock hp, mau pergi mandi aja biar kalem, udah malem juga mau siap-siap tidur. Tapi ga nyangka tiba-tiba ada notif lagi di hpnya.

‘gw tau lu, setter Inarizaki, sekarang main di Black Jackals. Atsumu Miya.’

ATSUMU BATAL MANDI. BENERAN TAKUT SEKARANG.

“ANJIIINNGGG LU NGESTALK GW YA???? NGAKU GA LU???”

Atsumu ngos-ngosan waktu ngetik, panik melanda. Keringat dingin bercucuran, sedikit bersyukur dia belum mandi dari tadi sore.

‘apaan si goblok anjing, lu sendiri yang nulis di kontak lu’

Ga lama si anon ngirim screenshot. Anjir itu bionya Atsumu, alay banget, Atsumu baru nyadar kalo ditunjukin sama orang lain gini. Ew. Malu banget coy. Malu.

“WAIT kalo lu tau gw, berarti lu juga nak voli dong?”

‘y’

“LO ANTEK ANTEK SCHWEIDEN ADLERS YA????? NGAKU GA LO????”

‘tolol anjing’

“NGAKU GAK?” Atsumu mulai insecure. Takut kalau-kalau ini beneran musuh bebuyutannya di lapangan.

‘gw udh ga main voli goblok, gw kuliah kedokteran gigi,’

“BOONG LU KULIAH DIMANA DAH”

‘Todai.’

FAK pride Atsumu rontok. Ternyata dia ngomong sama anak Tokyo. Cuma orang gila yang bisa masuk fkg todai anw. Setau Atsumu, nak voli dari Tokyo yang berotak kayak gitu antara Kuroo Tetsurou atau si Sakusa Kiyoomi ofkorz. Tapi kalau Kuroo, dia gamungkin ngechatnya jahat begini, Atsumu cuma pernah ngeliatin Kuroo dari kejauhan, orangnya anget, baek banget. Fix ini Sakusa Kiyoomi…….

.

.

.

“…ini Omi?”

.

.

.

“Bangsat,” Di Tokyo, Kiyoomi mengumpat. Entah darimana datangnya ada cowok random tiba-tiba ngechat whatsappnya dia, ppppp doang. Dia diemin dulu sampe muncul maksud benernya ngechat apaan. Tapi Kiyoomi udh sempet ngeliat profpictnya. Dia ga salah liat kan, ini si fakboi dari inarizaki ngapain ngechat gw.

‘Jelek, sok ngartis, pler,’

Ok, Kiyoomi menghela napas. Si anjing maunya apa.

‘Maap jangan ngechat saya lagi, ada hati yang sedang saya jaga’

“Pfffttt” Kiyoomi menahan tawa. Ini lucu banget, asli. Gak nyangka beneran ada yang pakai kosakata kayak gitu di dunia ini. Kirain Cuma di meme-meme doang. Kiyoomi membalas singkat, totally unfazed.

Gak lama si Atsumu Miya malah panik sendiri, nuduh-nuduh dia antek-antek Adlers. Udh lewat 5 tahun dari mereka terakhir tanding emg, Kiyoomi baru tau ternyata Atsumu orangnya goblok begini.

‘…ini Omi?’

Hmph. Kiyoomi menghela napas. Took you long enough to notice it was me.

“u think?”

‘INI SAKUSA KIYOOMI GW TANYA????’

“lu punya mata ga sih”

Atsumu ngepap selfie matanya yang melotot. Telanjang dada. Keringetan.

“Ew”

‘FIXXXXXX ELO OMIIIIII’

“mandi lo goblok, jorok banget bangsat,”

‘OMI AKU GAK TAU MULUTMU KASAR BANGET TERNYATA’

“Lo kan emang gak kenal gw sih,”

‘ITU LO YANG NOLAK KENALAN SAMA GW ANJIIIIINNNGGGGGG LO BILANG TANGAN GW KOTOR’

“emang tangan lu kotor,” Kiyoomi mendengus, “Otak lw juga”

‘ANJIIINGG BISA GILA GW LAMA-LAMA CHATTINGAN SAMA LOOOO’

“knp msh cht kl gt”

‘…..’

.

.

.

Atsumu speechless, ini beneran Sakusa Kiyoomi dari Itachiyama….

.

.

.

“Mi, sibuk ga, nanya teori dikit dong,” Kiyoomi yang masih menunggu balasan dari Atsumu menoleh, itu saudaranya yang manggil dia dari depan pintu kamarnya, “Lo ngapain, mi?” Kuroo Tetsurou, habis cuci tangan pakai hand sanitizer yang ditempel di sebelah pintu kamar Kiyoomi, menghampirinya sambil melepas kacamatanya. 

“Ga tau jg gw Tet, ada orang gila ngechat gw”

“Mana mana liat”

.

“WKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKKWWWK GILA ATSUMU MIYA WKWKKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKWKK GINI AMAT ORANGNYA AWKOAKOWAKOWKAOWKOW OMIIIIII GA KUAT GWWWWW” Kuroo tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil berguling-guling di lantai kamar Kiyoomi yang dipel 5x sehari. Ahgila licin bgt lantainya coy, emang debest buat guling-guling.

“Sama, gw tau sih dia fakboi pas tanding SMA dulu, tapi ga nyangka kalo tolol juga,”

“AWKOAKWOWK MIIIII lo jangan jahat-jahat gitu ah ke dia. Lo bukannya dulu pulang tanding cerita sama gw ya,” Kuroo merangkul Kiyoomi. “something like dia manis, skillnya oke, lo pengen nyemes bola hasil setnya dia?”

“Lah iya Tet, ini gw lagi nerapin yang lo ajarin ke gw, kata lo bukannya kalo dichat gini harus sok-sokan nyari topik gitu jangan nutup convo?” Kiyoomi bingung, Kuroo mendengus. Parah nih sodara gw polos banget meraktekin ajaran gw tanpa tau maksudnya buat apa.

“Ya bener sih,” Kuroo garuk pipi, “Yaudah lu lanjutin dah, kalo jadian kabarin gw ya, gw ajarin yang tingkat lanjut.” Kuroo nyengir, Kiyoomi juga nyengir, “ok” balas Kiyoomi.

“Lo sendiri gimana Tet, sama si Oikawa Tooru,”

“Kemaren habis ngambek bocahnya gara-gara ga sengaja ketemu mantan di mall pas lagi jalan sama gw, aneh emg anaknya.”

“aneh-aneh gt tapi lo kok masih sama dia Tet,”

“sama lah kayak lo Mi, si Atsumu goblok-goblok gitu lu masih deketin juga kan,” Kuroo nyengir lagi. Kiyoomi berpikir, “hmmm, bener juga,”

“Itu namanya cinta Mi, tenang aja lo ga sendiri, ok. Im always here for you bro.” Kuroo beranjak dari ranjang Kiyoomi, “No homo,”

“ok bro, I know, as a brother.”

“Tidur lw, besok study tour kan.”

“Iya”

“Kemana? Hyogo?”

“Iya”

“Hyogo bukannya tempat tinggalnya si Miya?”

“Hu um”

“Bro lu jangan tidur dulu, gw ajarin bentar, bentar aja. Penting.”

.

.

.

Besoknya sabtu, Atsumu bangun tidur kesiangan, ngecek hp dulu tiba-tiba Atsumu kaget baca chat terakhir dari Kiyoomi.

‘Gw lagi di Hyogo,’

“ANJIIIINNGNGGGG MAKSUDNYA APAAN NYAMPERIN GW LUWW?????????”

‘Kampus gw ngadain study tour ke Himeji Castle, goblok, geer bgt jadi org’

“E IYA MAAP MAAP”

‘gw ga ikut study tournya’

“TEROS LU NGAPAIN KE HYOGO ANJEEENNGGG????? NGAPAIN JG CHAT GW???”

‘gw nyasar, kepisah ama rombongan, ini dimana’

Kiyoomi ngirim foto selfie. Ah muka bosannya itu, Atsumu gapernah lupa. Sama tahi lalat di jidatnya, maskernya, rambut wavynya yang hitam, kayak rumput laut. Atsumu jadi pengen onigiri. Tapi bosen makan onigiri Osamu. ANJIR ATSUMU SALAH FOKUS, dia ngezoom dikit, meneliti latar tempat dimana Kiyoomi mengambil foto. Ah Atsumu tau banget ini dimana.

“Lu tunggu disitu, gw samperin.”

.

Kiyoomi dari kejauhan tersenyum. Emang ajaran Tetsu ga pernah salah. Manteb bet. Kiyoomi menelepon Kuroo.

“Tet,”

“Apa,”

“Bentar lagi dia kesini,”

“WKWKWKWKWKWKW CEPET BANGET BANGSATTTT,”

“Pfft,”

“Study tour lo udah selesai?”

“Udah daritadi, anak-anak dibebasin buat jalan-jalan, yang penting tar senin ngampus lagi.”

“Mantap, lo masih inget yang gw ajarin kan Mi,”

“Masih,”

“Ok, gudluck—TOORU STOPMMMHHHH”

“Tet, lu ngapain sama Oikawa itu,” Kiyoomi tersenyum. Padahal dia juga tau suara apaan barusan. Cuma lucu aja ngeliat reaksi Kuroo.

“Haha, tar aja mi, si Oikawa cemburu gw ngangkat telfon lo, HALO OMIOMICHAN GW PINJEM DULU SI TETSUCHAN YAA BYEEEE” Telfonnya mati, ditutup sama si Oikawa Tooru.

‘Bangsat emang Tetsurou, mentang-mentang gw ga di rumah.’ Kiyoomi mendengus. Melihat dari kejauhan ada rambut kuning melambai lagi lari ke arah dia.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Bangsat emang Tetsurou, mentang-mentang gw ga di rumah.’ Kiyoomi mendengus. Melihat dari kejauhan ada rambut kuning melambai lagi lari ke arah dia.

.

“Ngapain lo lari-lari,”

Atsumu masih ngos-ngosan, iya juga ngapain dia lari-lari sih. Padahal di rumah ada moge. Kenapa ga naik moge. Bego bat emg.

“Sekalian jogging lah, gw senin balik Tokyo lagi buat tanding rutin sama Adlers.”

“gw ga nanya,”

“LU BARUSAN NANYA BABIIIKKKK,”

“gw ga pake tanda tanya itu,”

“Anjing emg lo ya, udah baik-baik gw samperin kesini karena gw kuatir lu dibawa lari ama kang jualan anak,”

“Pfft,”

“KOK MALAH KETAWA”

“lu goblok,”

“YES YES IM SORRY FOR MY STUPIDNESS MR BIG BRAIN,”

Tiba-tiba Kiyoomi nyemprot sanitizer

“SUPAYA APAAAAA?!??!?!?!”

“Lu harus bersih kalo mau deket-deket gw”

“Jing,”

“Anjing,”

Perut Atsumu bunyi. Fak. Malu-maluin aja.

“…”

“Laper lo”

“MENURUT NGANA, gw baru bangun langsung cepet-cepet lari kesini njing,”

“ew, ga mandi ya lu,”

“MANDI ANJIIIINNGGGG GW TAU LU GERMAPHOBE”

“…tau darimana”

“….ehe” ‘iya dulu gw naksir elu, kenapa, gaboleh. ATSUMU TAKUT KETAUAN CINTA TERLARANGGGGGG. Kita-san sering bilang Atsumu lu gaboleh terjebak pergaulan remaja. Atsumu bales yah gmn dong udah kejebak duluan. Kita-san cape. Kita-san minta putus. Kita-san ga mau menjalin hubungan sama orang toxic. Kita-san anak baek-baek. Atsumu fakboi emg habis diputusin Kita-san jadi sadboi, despret mencari cinta sejati. Tanding interhigh ketemu SAKUSA KIYOOMI BUSET I KNOW IM IN LOVE. KEREN BGT GILA lowkey I want him to smack me, GA NYANGKA GW TU ORANG PASTI BANYAK YANG NAKSIR. Gw mah apa. Tapi gw pengen coba. Tapi gw ga enak sama Kita-san. Akhirnya cuma jadi perasaan yang terpendam. Gak nyangka hari ini gw ketemu lagi ama orang ini. Orang yang nolak jabat tangan gw. Orang yang gak pernah bagi tisu waktu gw ingusan di stadion. Yah waktu itu Omi malah berdiri jauh-jauh dari gw. Jijik kali dia sama gw. Hehe.

Kenapa tiba-tiba inget memori ga enak sih, Atsumu tiba-tiba menunduk. Hyogo memang menyimpan banyak kenangan, baik dan buruk. Niatnya pulang kampung pengen ketemu Osamu, etdah si Osamu malah ketemu Kita-san. Iya Osamu emang lebih berakhlak daripada gw iya paham. Ga heran Kita-san lebih sayang sama dia. Lebih dari sayangnya Kita-san ke gw.

“oi”

“…”

“perutlu berisik banget, lu mikir apaan si,”

“Omi-kun lo ga mau makan?”

“mau”

“Makan apa ya enaknya,”

“Onigiri Osamu,”

“Jing,”

“Anjing”

“Bisa gak, ga usah nyebut nama cowo lain?”

“kan itu sodara elu sih,”

“iya juga”

“goblok”

“iya gw emg goblok”

“…”

“iya maafin gw,”

“…”

“emg jelek bgt sifat gw”

“Atsumu, gw ga ngomong apa-apa”

“gw tau,”

“…”

“Omi-kun gw harus gimana” Atsumu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kiyoomi kaget. Tetsu ga ngajarin gw ini. Gw harus gimana.

“….lo kenapa,”

“…” Atsumu tiba-tiba nangis. Gila ni orang bisa ga sih quit playing games with my heart???

Kiyoomi terdiam. Bingung melanda. Dia harus apa. Kiyoomi gapernah pacaran, Kiyoomi sering bikin nangis cewe gegara nolak tapi itu bukan masalah. Sekarang Kiyoomi beneran bingung. Apa gw hrs nelfon Tetsu, pasti ga bakal diangkat dia kan lagi ngewe sama Oikawa. Fuck.

Kiyoomi memberanikan diri untuk bergerak, mengambil tisu basah dettol dari tasnya, dilapnya muka Atsumu yang basah karena keringat dan air mata. Setelah lumayan bersih, Kiyoomi mengambil tisu kering dan mengelap air mata Atsumu,

“…lo kenapa,” Kiyoomi bertanya lagi. Cuma dijawab sama napas Atsumu.

“…”

“…” Kiyoomi bingung tapi diambil lagi tisu basahnya buat ngelap tangan Atsumu, kemudian digenggam. Kiyoomi melihat sebuah restoran sushi, nampaknya sepi. Cocok banget dia emang gasuka keramaian. Mereka berdua masuk. Duduk di tempat paling pojok, menghindari keramaian. Kiyoomi memesan berbagai menu, tidak bertanya Atsumu mau pesan apa.

“…Omi-kun,”

“Apa”

“Lu balik Tokyo kapan,”

“Ntar sore,”

“Gw ikut dong,”

“lah”

“…gw lagi males di Hyogo,” Anjir lagi emo si bocah, tiba-tiba males di Hyogo maksudnya gimana.

“hah,”

“Balikin gw ke Tokyo aja plislah Omi-kun,”

“trs lu ngapain ada di Hyogo,”

“gw lagi pulkam”

“…”

“gw males ketemu sodara gw,”

“…”

“….nggak, actually gw males ketemu mantan gw,”

Oh ini. Aneh-aneh kayak Oikawa Tooru.

“mana mantan lu,”

“somewhere in Hyogo,”

“well,”

“gara-gara ketemu lu, gw jadi inget kejadian ga enak,”

“its ur problem, not mine,”

“Omi bisa ga sekali aja baik sama gw?”

“…”

“Gw perhatiin lu dari SMA rese gitu sama gw, sama gw doang, sama Osamu kagak. Sama Kita-san apalagi….”

“…Kita-san….mantan lu?”

“…!” Atsumu kaget, si anjing kok bisa nebak.

“bener ya”

“….”

“I’d accept that as a yes,”

“…”

“For your information I treat everyone the same,” Kiyoomi melepas maskernya, melahap 1 potong sushi, “that, including you.”

“…mana lu gapernah ngasi gw tisu dulu pas gw ingusan di stadion,”

“I gave u mine earlier,”

“gw ngomongin dulu, Omi-kun,” Atsumu garuk-garuk kepala, pusing juga lama-lama ngobrol sama si ganteng.

“we didn’t live in the past, Atsumu.”

“Omi lu jangan banyak-banyak ngomong inggris napa, gw berasa ngomong ama manusia planet lain,” lowkey Atsumu suka aksen british Kiyoomi. Seksi banget hhhhhh sekarang Atsumu tau kenapa dia suka Kiyoomi. Atsumu always liked cool guys, Kita-san one of them. ANJING KENAPA KITA-SAN LAGI Atsumu pengen nangis.

“devrais-je parler comme ce?”

“Anjing,” Atsumu ngakak, Kiyoomi nyengir, taringnya nengol dari sudut bibirnya.

“yodah serah lw aja Mi, tapi jangan prancis juga gw gangerti.”

“ok.”

“…”

“…”

“Mi…boleh dimakan gak sih ini yang di meja….”

“Tolol,”

“OMI-KUUUUUNNNN”

“Buat apa gw pesen kalo ga buat dimakan, goblok, cuci tangan dulu nih,” Kiyoomi meneteskan hand sanitizer ke tangan Atsumu.

“HUHUHUHUH IYA IYA MAKASIH OMI-KUN,” Atsumu langsung ngambil sushi tuna, gila emang tuna terbaek, Atsumu langsung makan 5 potong sekaligus. Kemudian keselek.

“Kan, goblok,” Kiyoomi nyodorin teh hijau.

“Lo ga tau seberapa sukanya gw sama tuna, Omi-kunnnn,”

“Tau gw, makanya gw pesenin banyak,”

“ANJIIINNGGGG LU TAU DARIMANAAA,”

“lo gapunya otak emang ya padahal banyak makan ikan? Kalo kata sodara gw lu kekurangan docosahexaenoic acid,”

“Omi-kun………” Atsumu nyengir, si Kiyoomi masih sama kayak pas SMA ternyata, masih nerd.

“udah makan dulu sana, feel better okay.”

“ehe, Omi-kun lo liat di bio gw ya,”

“u think?”

“ehe”

.

.

.

“So,” Kiyoomi membuka pembicaraan, “Lu jadi ikut gw balik ke Tokyo sore ini?”

“…???” Atsumu bingung, Kiyoomi menghela napas, “Lo tadi siang bilang males di Hyogo,”

“Humm yeah setelah dipikir-pikir emang males di Hyogo tapi actually gw juga kangen sama Osamu,”

“Lo ga kangen Kita-san,”

“Lo maunya gw jawab apa Omi-kun,”

“Gw ga mau lo kangen sama mantan lo,”

“…” Muka Atsumu merah padam. Gila, ini serius yang di depan dia si Sakusa Kiyoomi?????

“Lo rese kalo kangen mantan, malu-maluin di restoran, nangis lo jelek, ingus lo jorok,”

“OMI-KUUUUNNNNNN” Atsumu malu, iya ini yang di depan dia masih Sakusa Kiyoomi kok!??!?!?

“Udah lo gausah kangen mantan, lo kangen sama gw aja,” Kiyoomi merem bentar, “It doesn’t hurt to miss me, I think.”

“…?????!?!?!?!?! !!!!!!”

“Lo…” Kiyoomi berdebat dalam hatinya, apakah perlu dia nembak si Atsumu hari ini juga.

“Omi-kun, gw suka sama lo,” Atsumu tiba-tiba ngomong, Kiyoomi jujur, kaget, tapi untung doi pake masker, jadi ga keliatan mulutnya yang lagi nganga, ga nyangka si Atsumu masih fakboi ternyata. Kental bet. Kiyoomi pengen ngakak ngeliat Atsumu ga pake malu-malu. Wakakakak.

“Omi-kun gw suka sama lo dari SMA, gw waktu itu baru putus dari Kita-san gw ketemu lo, tapi lo ga mau salaman sama gw, sakit hati gw. Anjing lo Omi, rese banget, gw pikir.”

“…” Kiyoomi masih diem mendengarkan, biarin ajalah si anjing ngoceh apaan aja bebas. Seenggaknya Kiyoomi sudah memegang jaminan kalo dia nembak Atsumu 90% bakal diterima.

“Gw tau lu cuma malu-malu waktu itu Omi,”

“Sok tau lu anjing,” Kiyoomi gak kuat menahan mulutnya untuk mengumpat, siapa yang malu-malu anjir sok tau juga si anjing gaboleh gini ya.

“Iya emg gw sok tau, gw inget banget pas gw dulu ingusan di stadion ga lama temen lo, si Komori, ngasih gw obat.”

“…”

“Kata Komori itu dari lo, biar gw ga nularin 1 stadion, haha, ngakak.”

‘Pulang nanti gw harus nelfon Komori, padahal gw udh bilang jangan bilang itu obat dari gw, anjing lah,’

“Habis itu gw pikir, ternyata lo ga se rese itu, actually you r a good guy, and I like cool guys and good guys so,” Atsumu ngangkat bahu, “gw langsung jatuh cinta sama lo sampe sekarang eh terus ini lo mau ga jadi pacar gw, anjrit, cringe banget fakkkkk,” Atsumu garuk-garuk pala frustasi, padahal kalo nembak cewe ga susah kayak gini, kenapa dia belibet banget dah.

“Udah belom? Lama banget anjing confess doang,” Kiyoomi mesem-mesem di balik masker. Anjir Tetsu, bener kata lo, pasti kalo dia yang nembak bakal bego banget.

“OMI-KUUUUUNNNN DON’T RUIN THE MOMENTT”

“Iya”

“???!?!?!”

“I knew you have feelings for me, I do too. Tapi lo bego and its fun to tease you, so much fun.”

“?!!?!??!!”

“I can’t wait to have fun with you everyday, Tsumu,” Kiyoomi nurunin masker, nyengir sambil nunjukkin taring andalannya. Gila, Atsumu pengen taring Omi-kun gigit lehernya sekarang ASTAGA ATSUMU LO MIKIR APA GOBLOK DON’T GET HARD IN THE MIDDLE OF SUNSET.

“?!?!?!?!”

“So,”

“…OMI-KUN BARUSAN LO MANGGIL GW TSUMU????”

“Udah goblok, budeg lagi. Ingetin gw beliin lo cotton bud.”

“OMI-KUN HAKSHWKHAKSHWJKHJAHS????!?!!!!!”

“Lo mau ikut gw balik ke Tokyo apa lo masih pengen stay di Hyogo?”

“I’LL GO EVERYWHERE WITH YOU OMIIIIII, BANGSATTTTTT GW SENENG BANGET GW GANYANGKA??!?!?!!??!!?”

“….fix lo anjing,”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’LL GO EVERYWHERE WITH YOU OMIIIIII, BANGSATTTTTT GW SENENG BANGET GW GANYANGKA??!?!?!!??!!?”

“….fix lo anjing,”

.

.

.

Kiyoomi sampe di Tokyo, balik ke apartemennya dia sama Kuroo. Ada Oikawa di dapur lagi bikin roti susu. Kiyoomi naroh tas, ngeluarin oleh-oleh.

“OMIOMICHAN DAH PULAANGG?? GIMANA GIMANAA??” Oikawa kepo.

“Brisik lo, nih oleh-oleh”

“TETSUUU OMICHAN PULANG NIHHHH BAWA OLEH-OLEH,”

Kuroo habis mandi, nyender di tembok, “Mi, gimana”

Kiyoomi cuma senyum, pamerin taring as always. Kuroo juga senyum, pamerin taring serupa, “Asik”

“EEHH OMICHAN TARINGMU LEBIH PANJANG YA DARIPADA PUNYA TETSUCHAN???” Oikawa notis, Kuroo udah ga kaget ni pacarnya emang suka jelalatan.

“Tooru, sekarang lo lebih milih taring Omi daripada taringku?” Kuroo manyun, “padahal tadi kamu kayaknya keenakkan banget waktu aku gigit,”

“TETSUUUUU MALUUU DEPAN OMI,”

“Tumben, biasanya lo ga tau malu,”

“Uhhh, yaudah ini rotinya udah mateng aku bawa pulang 2 loaf ya, sisanya buat lo sama Omichan <3, byeee aku pulang duluuu,” by sisa yang dimaksud Oikawa adalah Cuma 2 slice roti susu. Anjing emg Oikawa berubah jadi mr.crab kalo urusan sama roti susu.

.

“So,” Kuroo membuka topik, “I guess he confessed to you?”

“yea,”

“So it means, ur not single anymore?”

“I think so,”

“GILAAAAAA KENCENG BAT OMIIIIIII, HAVE U KISSED HIM ALREADY???”

“No, hes too dirty today, also i didn’t want to kiss him the very first day we started going out together, its improper and ew,”

“Omi, lo cuma belom tau, gw kasitau nih ya, kissing is worth every germs, but idk if the case was you,”

“I know, maybe later, after he brush his teeth n such”

“Take it slow bro, btw lo balik sendiri doang nih tadi?”

“Kaga, tadi tiba-tiba si Tsumu juga ikutan balik ke Tokyo, we part ourways in the station tho,”

“I see, ecie udah manggil pake nickname sekarang”

“Brisik lo,”

“Gausah malu-malu dah, pasti dia seneng banget,”

“Banget, sampe kayak orang gila,”

“WKWKWKKW”

“Tet, I need next lesson,”

“Ofkorz bro,”

.

.

.

Hari senin. Seperti biasa Kuroo dan Kiyoomi sebagai mahasiswa klinik sejati, kerja lembur bagai kuda dari pagi sampai sore, bagi-bagi pasien. Tambal gigi, bersihin karang. Cabut gigi. Every dental treatment. Siang-siang Kiyoomi mendengar suara melengking. Ah pasti Kuroo lagi nambal gigi si Oikawa. Iya emang ngebor gigi rasanya ngilu bet kayak lagi putus cinta. Ah apasih Kiyoomi jadi melankolis, diam-diam kangen sama pacar barunya yang ga sengaja ngontak dia kaga tau dapat nomernya darimana.

Lagi ga ada pasien, Kiyoomi buka hape, ternyata ada chat dari Atsumu.

“Omi-kun”

Udah gitu doang, ga ada konteksnya.

“apa” balas Kiyoomi.

“Kangen, hehe,”

“Anjing,”

“Omi-kun >_<”

“Don’t fucking waste my time,”

“Omi-kun lagi ngapain???”

“Doing nothing, gw lagi ga ada pasien,”

“Oh, lo butuh pasien Omi-kun? Gw boleh ga jadi pasien lo?”

“G”

“KENAPAAAA”

“Ga tega gw,”

“KOK GITUUU???”

“Gw barusan denger Oikawa nangis habis dibor sama Tetsu,”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA SI YEYEK TOOOOHHHHH,”

“Lo kenal Oikawa darimana,”

“Duh di perkumpulan setter hitz dong, membernya cuma gw sama Oiyeyek,”

“Bgst, geli bat”

“Omi-kun pap dong,”

Atsumu ngirim selfie, habis latihan, keringetan, di background ada Bokuto Kotaro lagi minum.

“Ew,”

“APA MAKSUDNYA EW”

“Ur sweat gross me out,”

“LO DULU JUGA MAEN VOLI OMIIIIIII,”

“Im not as sweaty as you,”

“Fine fine, pap dong Omi-kun, pretty please??”

“Fuck off,”

“Omi-kun ☹”

.

Omi-omi sent a photo.

.

“FAAAAKKKKKKKKK,” Atsumu mendadak mimisan. Gila ini beneran Sakusa Kiyoomi????? Atsumu tau Omi seksi, tapi ga nyangka kalo pakai jas dokter gini jadi makin seksi anjing???????? Atsumu gak siap dikirim beginian.

“TSUM-TSUM LO GAPAPA????? LO KECAPEKAN?????” Bokuto nyamperin Atsumu, panik tiba-tiba setternya teriak terus mimisan.

“….N-NGGAK GW GAPAPA, GAPAPA, GAPAPA,” Muka Atsumu merah banget, Bokuto makin panik.

“MUKA LO MERAH BANGET TSUM LO GA SAKIT KAN????”

“GW GAPAPA BOKKUN, GW CUMA HERAN PACAR GW BISA SEKSI BANGET????? TAPI LO GABOLEH LIAT INI CUMA PUNYA GW AAAAAAA”

.

.

.

“Omi-chan!” Oikawa menyapa Kiyoomi, “Ga ada pasien?”

“As you can see,” Kiyoomi berdehem, “Gimana habis dibor sama Tetsu?”

“SAKIT BANGET ANJIIIIIRRRRR GW NYESEL MAKAN ROTI SUSU MULU GIGI GW BOLONG??!?!?!? Tapi roti susu enak banget Mi, lo ngerti kan, semalem lo makan roti susu bikinan gw kan????”

“Gw cuma nyicip, kemanisan banget anjing lo mau bunuh gw sama Tetsu?”

“EEWWWW YOU GUYS EMANG GABISA NGERTI SAMA KENIKMATAN ROTI SUSU, HUH,”

“Tooru-chan hari ini lo gaboleh makan roti susu dulu ya. Besok baru boleh, ok?”

“OKEEE TETSUCHAN” Smooch, Oikawa nyium Kuroo tiba-tiba. Kiyoomi udah paham kalau Oikawa emang sukanya nebar PDA. Anjing emg. Ga ada akhlak. Wakakakak.

“Aku pulang dulu, byeee” Oikawa pulang, Kuroo menghela napas.

“Capek gw, gigi Tooru bolong semua yang belakang anjir, pinggang gw pegel kelamaan ngebor,”

“Ya gimana ya Tet, lu kemaren ngebor luar, hari ini ngebor dalem,”

“MAKSUD LUW APA OMIIIII WAKAKAKAKAKA”

.

.

.

Besoknya, Kiyoomi sampai di rumah sakit, kaget ngeliat cowo rambut kuning, pake masker hitam, pake jersey MSBY Black Jackals, nangkring di tempat pendaftaran.

“Ngapain lw disini,”

“O-OMI-KUN??? PADAHAL AKU MAU KASIH SURPRISE???”

“Lo mau kasih surprise pake penampilan mencolok gitu? Ew. I don’t know you.”

“OMI-KUN JAHAAATTTT,”

“Anw, im being serious here, what are you doing?”

“Ofkorz buat jadi pasien lo Omi-kun! Jangan bilang lo udah ga butuh pasien lagi?????”

“gw butuh pasien, tapi gw ga butuh lo buat jadi pasien.”

“WHYYY??”

“hah….” Kiyoomi menghela napas, “gw udh bilang kmrn gw ga tega,”

“Its ok Omi-kun, I don’t want you to suffer in your own way, okheee?? Jadi lo tunggu aja di dental unit, I’ll be there after I finish with the administration.”

Actually right, Kiyoomi emang lagi butuh pasien di saat-saat begini. Tapi serius. Masih belum siap buat nyakitin orang yang dia sayang….. kadang Kiyoomi kagum sama Kuroo, he treats everyone equally but in a good way. He’s still showing enough empathy, bahkan berani ngerawat si Oikawa. Ga usah tanya udah berapa kali Oikawa jadi pasien Kuroo, sampe profesor dan dosen udah pada hapal sama cowo flamboyan rambut puffy hobi makan roti susu sambil nunggu antrian, yang sekarang bahkan udah mulai pinter sama hal-hal berbau kedokteran gigi.

Deep thoughtsnya Kiyoomi terputus oleh kehadiran si kuning alay di dental unitnya dia.

“Omi-kun~”

“Oh, dah selese daftarnya”

“Omi-kun orang di pendaftaran bilang gigi gw baek-baek aja, tapi gw maksa pengen masuk kesini, gw bilang gw nyari Sakusa Kiyoomi,”

“Ew,”

“OMIKUN GW BERUSAHA BAEK BUAT ELO,”

“yaudah mana sini gw liat gigi lo, but wait, lo sikat gigi dulu, nih,” Kiyoomi udah nyiapin sikat gigi sama pasta giginya masih baru, sampai gelas kumurnya juga, mouthwash juga, gila.

“semua pasien lo, lo giniin?”

“Kaga, pasien-pasien gw lainnya gw suruh kumur antiseptik doang,”

“KOK LU GINI SIH SAMA GW MIII?? GW SEJIJI APAAN???”

“Lo emang gabisa liat tapi mulut orang-orang emang banyak bakterinya,” Kiyoomi mulai pakai masker dan gloves, “including you.”

“TAPI PASIEN-PASIEN LO YANG LAIN GA LO SURUH GOSOK GIGI DULU??”

“Sikat sama pasta gigi ga gratis, obat kumur gratis dari rumah sakit.”

“oh. OH. OOOOHHHHHHHH GW TAU SEKARANG LO PASTI SAYANG BANGET SAMA GW MAKANYA LO SIAPIN SPESIAL BUAT GW KAN???? IYA KAN?????”

“Shut ur mouth, cepetan sikat gigi, kliniknya dah mau tutup.”

.

“Tsum, aaa,”

“AAAAAQU MALU OMI-KUN,”

“Anjing lo,”

“HMHMH IYA IYA, AAAAA”

Kiyoomi meriksa gigi Atsumu dengan cepat, yang lobang cuma 1, di gigi belakang, karang giginya sedikit. Ya kalo atlet pasti ada pengecekan kesehatan rutin sih. Kiyoomi gak kaget.

“Gw bor dikit ya gigi lo,”

“Hu um,”

“Kalo sakit angkat tangan kiri, gw brenti,”

“Iya,”

“Lobang lo agak dalem, bakal agak sakit,”

“Iya Omi sayang <3”

“Gw mulai.”

.

.

.

Selama kerja, Kiyoomi fokus banget, pelan-pelan, teratur, teliti, manteb bat gerakannya, kerjaannya bersih, steril, rapi.

“Sakit?” sekali-sekali Kiyoomi bertanya.

“…” Atsumu menggeleng sambil merem.

“Gw lanjut ya,” Atsumu mengangguk.

.

“Sakit?” Atsumu diem. Tapi tangannya meremas armrest dental chair, buku-buku jarinya putih, pertanda genggamannya sangat keras.

“Tsumu, oi,”

“…” Atsumu masih diem sambil merem.

“Gw tampol lu y,”

“Omi…….” Atsumu akhirnya membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca, “OMI BARUSAN NGILU BANGET GILAA TAPI GW GABOLEH NANGIS KAYAK OIKAWALAY AAAAAAA”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, ada masalah apa?” Ada dosen nyamperin dental unit Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi menjauh dari Atsumu, berdiri dan berbicara sebentar dengan dosennya.

“Hati-hati ya, tenangkan pasienmu,” Pesan dari dosennya.

“Baik, dokter.”

Begitu dosennya pergi, Atsumu melihat Kiyoomi dengan tatapan bersalah.

“Omi…lu barusan dimarahin ya….”

“engga, kan lu denger sendiri dosen gw ngomong apa.”

“Omi…maafin gw…”

“haah…” Kiyoomi menghela nafas. “Ini, sebabnya gw ga mau ngerawat lo,”

“Karena gw alay? Gw berisik? Omi kalau gw nyebelin bilang aja,”

“Lo kenapa sih ga dengerin gw ngomong sampe selesai?”

“…”

“Gw tau pasti bakal sakit. Tau banget gw. Dan gw gasuka liat lo kesakitan.”

“…”

“Tsum please lain kali kalo sakit jangan ditahan ya,” Kiyoomi menaruh bahan tambalan di pelat kacanya, “Lo gausak sok kuat disini, sakit itu manusiawi, kecuali lo bukan manusia.”

“…” Atsumu tersentuh gila Omi tumben banyak ngomong.

“udah selesai gw bornya. Tinggal gw tambal, harusnya udah ga sakit lagi.”

“…” Atsumu cuma mengangguk.

.

.

.

“Udah,”

“UDAH?” Atsumu bersorak.

“Tsumu, ssh”

“E maap maap, udah? Like, beneran udah? You r done?”

“Im done.”

“Omi…gila cepet banget kerjanya lo punya cermin ga, gw mau liat bentukan gigi gw sekarang gimana hehehehe”

“Lo pake aja kamera hp lo,” Ujar Kiyoomi sambil membereskan alat-alatnya.

“Eiya bener jg,” Atsumu mangap di depan kamera, melihat giginya, “ee, Omi, yang barusan kamu tambal yang mana ya?”

“Goblok bgt si,” Kiyoomi melepas masker dan gloves, “ya lu pikir aja tadi lu ngerasain sakit dimana.”

“O iy betul, yang ini ya?”

“y”

“Gila Omi ini keliatan kayak gigi asli.”

“Ya iya lah goblok, emang lu udh pake gigi palsu?”

“OMIII GW TUH MUJIII”

“Pujian lo ga berbobot,”

“HHHHH”

.

“Omi ini bayar berapa ya,”

“Ga usah, gw aja yang bayar.”

“Ish Omi, lo kira yang banyak duit lo doang?”

“emang gw banyak duit,”

“….”

“….”

“Omi kalo bayarannya gw cium lo aja gimana, e tapi malu ya di rumah sakit pula, e lu juga mana mau si cium gue, e apaan si gw,”

“Mulai, fakboinya keluar,”

“O-OMI GW MALU TAUUUU,”

“…” Omi ga bilang apa-apa, Cuma nyodorin seperangkat alat sikat gigi sama obat kumur antiseptik. Atsumu nurut, doi gosok gigi, kumur-kumur.

“Udah belom? Cepetan sini bayar.”

.

.

.

“Mi gw denger lu udh nyium Atsumu hari ini,”

“Tw drmn lw Tet,”

“Dari Tooru lah, syp lagi”

“Jing,”


	4. Chapter 4

“Omi kalo bayarannya gw cium lo aja gimana, e tapi malu ya di rumah sakit pula, e lu juga mana mau si cium gue, e apaan si gw,”

“Mulai, fakboinya keluar,”

“O-OMI GW MALU TAUUUU,”

“…” Omi ga bilang apa-apa, Cuma nyodorin seperangkat alat sikat gigi sama obat kumur antiseptik. Atsumu nurut, doi gosok gigi, kumur-kumur.

“Udah belom? Cepetan sini bayar.”

.

“OMI-KUN LU SERIUS”

“3”

“OMI-KUN ASDKOIAHOEWHISJWOI”

“2”

“OMI-KUN I SURRENDER”

“1”

Ok Atsumu masih gelagapan gak jelas, Kiyoomi udh siap padahal. Dia udh diajarin beginian sama Kuroo udah dari semester lalu. Cuma quick peck on the lips aja actually, tapi Kiyoomi juga greget liat Atsumu.

“Goblok banget si dikasi kesempatan malah lu sia-siain,”

“….”

Kiyoomi narik Atsumu, dia cium bibirnya Atsumu yang masih basah habis pakai mouthwash. Wangi mint, seger banget. Atsumu masih diam ga gerak, Kiyoomi kuatir Atsumu meninggal di tempat.

Oh. Kiyoomi punya ide. Kuroo pernah cerita pengalaman dia soalnya.

.

“aaAWwWwWW OMI-KUN SAKITTTTTT” Kiyoomi menggigit bibir Atsumu, keras, dalem, memanfaatkan taringnya yang panjang. Iya kalau kata Kuroo memang harus dalem kalau mau bikin sariawan 😊

“Oh, masih hidup ternyata,”

“OMIIII LU APAIN BIBIR GW SAKIT BGTTTTTT” Atsumu memegang bibirnya yang dower setelah dicium Kiyoomi, gila, berdarah dikit ternyata.

“Biar lo sariawan, gw juga butuh pasien sariawan.”

“hah lu juga butuh pasien sariawan????”

“Butuh, Cuma kurang 1 pasien lagi, jadi lo gausah mikir buat bikin-bikin sariawan baru y, awas lo,”

“Hiks, iiyaa Omi-kun gapapa…, ini 1 aja udah sakit banget loh….”

“Sakit ya? Maaf ya, kata Kuroo emang harus agak dalem gitu kalo mau jadi sariawan, dia udah pernah coba ke Oikawa soalnya,”

“HAH GILA OIKAWA JUGA GINI AWKOAKWOAKWOWKAOKW”

“mane kata lu sakit, ngakak gt, akting ya lu biar gw kasian,”

“Omi ini beneran sakit w ga bohong ☹”

“Besok dateng lagi ya,”

“….hah?”

“Iya besok dateng lagi, gw rawat lagi, ga mau lu?”

“YA MAU DONG OMIIII GOBLOK GW KALO BILANG GA MAUUUU”

“Ok, yuk pulang kalo gitu,”

“eh Mi, sumpah kok gw ketagihan ya lo gigit gw,” ups Atsumu keceplosan, “maap anggap aja gw ga ngomong apa-apa,”

“Gw udah denger,”

“!!!!!”

“Jangan kira gw ga notice waktu kita baru jadian, lo ngeliatin taring gw segitunya banget,”

“…Mi….”

“Ternyata lu punya kink gitu ya, ga nyangka gw,” Kiyoomi tersenyum sly, memamerkan taringnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Atsumu tegang.

“Mi plis jangan kasitau Osamu,”

“emgnya knp”

“Osamu taunya gw anak baek2 panutan gt,”

“elu? Panutan? Ew,”

“OMIIIIIIIIIIII”

.

.

.

Besoknya Atsumu dateng ke rumah sakit udah ga pake jaket MSBY lagi, tapi pake jaket kulit item, kaos putih polos, di celananya ada rantainya, Kiyoomi bingung faedahnya apaan.

“Ngapain lw”

“KAN ELU YANG NYURUH GW DATENG LAGI OMIII SAYANGGGG”

“O iy,”

“MIII TANGGUNG JAWAB LO BIBIR GW MAKIN BENGKAKKK GW DIKETAWAIN OSAMU DI APATO,” Atsumu manyun, mukul-mukul dada Kiyoomi pelan, “…ada Kita-san juga kemaren, ga tau gw faedahnya apa Samu ngajak Kita-san ke apato kita…”

“Mantan lo?”

Atsumu cuma mengangguk.

“Ngapain dia kemaren,”

“Kita-san kuatir liat gw kemaren katanya dia punya obatnya….tapi gw tolak soalnya gw lebih pengen dirawat sama lo aja Mi,”

“Pfft”

“Omi lu kok malah ketawa sih,”

“Gw masih belum kebiasa liat lo emo gini,”

“Omi lu punya obat buat gw kan? Sumpah sakit banget ini Mi….sampe berdenyut-denyut,”

“Ada, tapi gue gamau kasih ke lo,”

“Mi lo kok tega banget…”

“Obatnya manis tar bukannya lo pake malah lo minum”

“Terus gimana Mi……”

“Yaudah gw aja yang pakein, lo kumur dulu terus keringin bibir lo pake ini” Kiyoomi menyodorkan mouthwash non alkohol dan cotton bud. Atsumu nurut.

Kiyoomi mengoles bibirnya sendiri dengan obat berbentuk gel itu, kemudian menghadap ke Atsumu, dan mencium bibir Atsumu dengan lembut. Bibirnya yang ada gelnya disentuhkan ke bibir Atsumu yang terluka.

“dah,”

“….”

“Tsumu,”

“….”

“Anjing, rusak lagi bocahnya”

“….”

“Gw belum pake lidah gw btw,”

“OMIIIIIIIIIIIII GITU BANGET CARA PAKE OBATNYA??? GITU???”

“y”

“Omi barusan obatnya enak, cium gw lagi boleh ga,”

“nanti goblok, ga guna obatnya kalo gt. Jangan lo jilat-jilat. Pakenya 4x sehari ya, habis lo sikat gigi kumur pake ini,” Kiyoomi menyodorkan mouthwash non alkohol yang tadi dipakai Atsumu.

“Ini beda sama yang kemarin?”

“Itu mouthwash non alkohol. Alkohol bikin perih jadi gw kasih yang ini aja,”

“OMIIII GW SAYANG LOOOOO”

“Bcd, jangan brisik lo ini rumah sakit,”

“Tapi Mi, pake obatnya harus dicium lo gitu? Kan lo ga mau cium-cium gw terus?”

“Lu cium tembok aja gmn,”

“Ish Omi-kun,”

“Bagi alamat apato lo,”

“Hah? Buat apaan?”

“Mau gw kirimin bom biar otak lo pinteran dikit,”

“OMIIII PASTI MAU KASIH SURPRES KAN IYA KAN, INI ALAMAT GW DISIMPEN BAEK-BAEK YAAAA, AKU PULANG DULU DADAH OMIKYUUUNN”

Atsumu menghilang dalam sekejap. Kiyoomi berberes alat-alat. Bersiap untuk pulang. Klinik udah kosong, dosen-dosennya udah pada pulang. Kalo ngerawat Atsumu emang sampe fullday gini, Kiyoomi ga paham.

.

.

.

“Fak, gw lupa minta nilai sama dosen.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Bagi alamat apato lo,”

“Hah? Buat apaan?”

“Mau gw kirimin bom biar otak lo pinteran dikit,”

“OMIIII PASTI MAU KASIH SURPRES KAN IYA KAN, INI ALAMAT GW DISIMPEN BAEK-BAEK YAAAA, AKU PULANG DULU DADAH OMIKYUUUNN”

.

“…Sakusa Kiyoomi?” Kiyoomi mengangguk.

“Nyari siapa? Atsumu?”

“iya”

“ooh hmhm tunggu bentar ya Omi-san…WOOYY ANJEEEEENG, PACARLU DTG,” Osamu tereak, Atsumu langsung lari sampe kesandung.

“AAAAWWWW ANJIIINGG GOBLOK BANGETTT SAKIIIITT”

Bletak. Osamu meninju kepala Atsumu, “Gw heran kita kembar beneran apa bukan sih, kok lw goblok, gw ngga,”

“SAMUUU LO TEGA BANGET,”

“Udah y, gw mau pergi dulu ke tempat Kita-san, mau minta beras, bye, have fun. Omi-san tolong jagain sodara gw ya, gw tau lo pasti juga tau kalo dia goblok,”

Kiyoomi mengangguk, Osamu pergi membawa helm dan kunci motor. Atsumu masih duduk di lantai ngusep-ngusep dagunya yang tadi mencium lantai.

“oh eh hai Omi-kun,” Atsumu malu-malu.

“Ew,”

“I-IYAAA UDAH AYO MASUK OMIKUUUNNN”

“G, apato lu jorok. Kalo lu mau gw masuk lu harus pel lantainya 5x, pakai wipol, bukan pakai air doang.” Kiyoomi menyodorkan kantongan lawson, “Nih, jus sama buah,”

“UNCHCHCHCH OMI-KUN BISA GA LO GA NYERANG GW DULUAN, ARGHRGRHG SAYANG BGTTT?????”

“Udah sana masuk, tidur lw, besok tanding lagi kan lawan Adlers,”

“Omi-kun, lo gmw masuk dulu gitu??? Aku lagi sendirian loh” Info terakhirnya agak gak guna.

“Lo? Nyuruh gw masuk ke kandang babi?”

“AAAHHH IYA IYA GW BERESIN SEKARANG, TUNGGU BENTAR YA CIAO”

Omi berdiri di penghujung pintu, melihat Atsumu lari kalang kabut membereskan apatonya dari sampah dan baju kotor, menyapu dan mengepel. Atsumu dalam hati bersyukur apatonya nggak begitu besar, 2 bedroom apartement dengan ruang tamu kecil, bisa mati dia kalau ngepel apato gede.

“UDAH, UDAH BERSIH, AYO MASUK OMI-KUN” Atsumu girang, tapi Kiyoomi sudah siap dengan windex dan kanebo, membersihkan jalan masuknya.

“Mandi lo, bau, gw gamau deket-deket” ujar Kiyoomi sambil menyemprotkan windex.

“O-OMI-KUN MAU DEKET-DEKET AKU????”

“Udah pake obat belum” Kiyoomi nyuekin Atsumu, masih bergumam sambil menyemprot windex, mengelap kursi buat dia duduk.

“YA BELUM DONG OMIIII GW NUNGGUIN ELUUU, OMIKUN JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU PIKIR AKU BAKAL NYIUM OSAMU??? GW GA ADA NIATAN INSES YHEE APALAGI SELINGKUH!!!”

“Gw cuma nanya udah apa belom,”

“…ehe, belom…lupa Mi, tadi latian lama banget, gw main 5 set lawan Adlers lo bayangin,”

“Goblok, gimana mau sembuh,” Kiyoomi menghela nafas. Ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan hpnya, mulai ngechat Tetsu.

‘Tet’

‘aps’

‘gw malem ini kayaknya nginep tempat Tsumu dah, gabisa diandelin bocahnya, sariawannya ntr ga sembuh-sembuh gw jg yang repot’

‘ok, bener kan dugaan gw, udah lo disana aja pastiin dia pake obatnya bener-bener biar cpt sembuh jg, kasian wkowkowo parah banget lo mi ikut-ikut cara gw wakakaka’

‘iyh, untung lo udh nyuruh gw bawa baju, ga sia-sia emang,’

‘WKWKWKKW, Mi inget pesen gw aja lah, play safe ok.’

‘ok Tet, thanks’

“Omi-kun…” Atsumu malu-malu, “Osamu pasti nginep di rumah Kita-san soalnya ini udah malem banget, lo ga mau nginep disini Omi-kun? Gw takut bobo sendiri…” shit padahal dulu kalo ngajakin cewe pergi ke hotel gampang banget, ini cuma ngajakin pacar buat sleepover susah banget.

“…” Kiyoomi cuma pasang muka asem melihat Atsumu.

“Aaaahh iya iya, lo mau gw mandi kan? Ok habis ini gw mandi, lo gausah kuatir seprei sama bedcover sekalian gw ganti tadi pas bersih-bersih, kaget ga lw????”

“heh, ngarep banget, pfftt” Kiyoomi mengulum senyum di balik maskernya, “Boxer lo udah dicuci belom?”

“..ehe,”

.

“OMI-KUN JANGAN PERGI GW BERCANDAAAA BERCANDAAA UDAH GW CUCI DONG ANJIRLAAA OMIII AYO MASUK LAGIII”

“…”

“…”

“Ok,”

“ASIKKK”

“Pain lw seneng bgt,”

“gw seneng Omi-kun mau bobo bareng gw, hehehehe”

“siapa yang mau bobo bareng lu? Gw tidur di kasur, lo tidur di sofa,”

“T-TAPI OMIKUN PINGGANG GW LAGI ENCOK HABIS NGESET 500 BOLA?????”

“Kalo mau tidur bareng gw, gw harus pastiin lo bersih dengan mata kepala gw sendiri,”

“…eh? Gimana caranya?”

“…gak usah sok polos lw,”

“…mmmmMANDI BARENG OMI????” Atsumu kaget sampe mundur 6 langkah, “TTAPI OMIKUN AKU GA SIAP KAMU MELIHAT ASET BERHARGAKU AAAAAKKKK”

“paan sih, standard doang ngapain malu,”

“OMIKUN LO TAU DRMN PUNYA GW STANDARD???”

“Waktu di training camp kan kita juga pernah mandi bareng goblok, gw tau banget lo mandinya kayak koboy, masuk duluan gw, keluar duluan lo, ew,”

“GW GA SEMPET LIAT PUNYA LO OMI AAAAKKKKK”

“lo gaboleh liat punya gw, kalo lo mati gw repot nyewa coffin dancernya,”

“AAAAAKKKK”

.

Kiyoomi menggosok badan Atsumu pakai loofah, asli ni Atsumu dakinya banyak banget, Kiyoomi cepat-cepat mengguyur badan Atsumu dengan air. Untung aja dakinya langsung luntur.

“Tsum, lo gapernah gosok punggung lo y”

“mager gw mi,”

“kalo lo mager kita putus,”

“OMIIIIII IYA MULAI BESOK GW GA MAGER GW BERSIHIN SEMUA IYAAA PAKE SCRUB TIAP HARI IYAAA, jangan putusin gw….”

“pfftt”

“KOK KETAWA”

“Kulit lo habis gw sirem jadi berkilau gini, lo ternyata bukan tanning tapi ketutupan daki, pfft,”

“..tega lo mi”

Kiyoomi lanjut menyikat punggung Atsumu, Atsumu mengerang “nnnggAAAHHH”

BYUR. Kiyoomi mengguyur Atsumu dengan air dingin.

“ANJIIINNGGG DINGIIINNNN LO KENAPA OMIIII”

“Ga usah macem-macem lw, udah malem,”

“Tapi Omi…” Atsumu malu-malu lagi, kenapa sih dia malu-malu mulu, heran, “gw juga pengen kita ngelakuin hal macem-macem…kita udah jadian kan…”

Kiyoomi terdiam, menyiram punggung Atsumu dengan air hangat, “Kalo lo besok menang tanding lawan Adlers,”

Atsumu berkedip, “Omi-kun lo besok mau nonton gw tanding?”

“kagak, gw mau jajan onigiri Osamu di stadion,”

“OMIIII”

“lo tanding jam brp”

“Jam 9 pagi mi, lo bukannya klinik Mi?”

“Besok gw libur, dosen pada rapat.”

“OK! I’LL DO MY BEST FOR YOU OMIKUN!”

“Lo jangan alay, awas y serve lo besok out semua.”

“OFKORZZZ SAYANGGG”

“Dah bajuan sana lo,” Kiyoomi mengoles bibirnya dengan obat, “gw obatin habis gitu,”

.

Besoknya, di stadion.

Osamu lagi menata onigirinya di etalase tiba-tiba ada laki tinggi banget berdiri di depan, “Omi-san?” Kiyoomi mengangguk, "lu bukannya ke rumah Kita Shinsuke?"

"Ntar sore gw baru perginya, kemarin gw nginep rumah Suna dulu, daripada jadi nyamuknya kalian berdua,"

Bener juga nih kembaran si Atsumu, emang akhlaknya lari kesini semua.

Osamu bertanya lagi "Ngapain kesini? Nonton Tsumu?”

“Iya, beli onigiri lw juga dong,”

“mw yang mana,”

“Yang tuna,”

“Gw ga nyangka Omi-san suka tuna juga,”

“Gw ga bilang gw beli buat gw,”

“Oh.” Osamu ngerti ni pasti buat Atsumu ga salah lagi.

“Udah mulai tandingnya?”

“Udah tu, eh pas banget habis ini si Tsumu yang kebagian ngeserve nih.”

“…oh”

Ah, Osamu punya ide, sambil tersenyum sly, “Omi-san, ikut gw deh,”

.

.

.

Atsumu lagi fokus, ini giliran dia ngeserve, gaboleh out, kalau out pasti Omi-Omi ga mau mantab-mantab sama dia, ah pasti Omi-kun lagi nonton gw di tribun atas fix. Atsumu melihat ke sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba ngeliat ke pinggir arena MATI GILA SI KIYOOMI KOK ADA DISITU BUKAN DI TRIBUN ATAS EH KOK DIA SAMA OSAMU ANJING KAGA JUALAN LW GAJI BUTA LW YA MENTANG-MENTANG ORANG DALEM. Atsumu lupa kalo Osamu juga punya pegawai….

Kiyoomi menatap Atsumu sambil membawa jus botol dan onigiri tuna. Matanya seolah mengisyaratkan “buruan serve anjing, jangan ngelamun liat gw”. That’s it, Atsumu lost his mind. Servenya kena net….

“PFFFTTTT” Kiyoomi dan Osamu sama-sama menahan tawa.

“aaaAAAARGHGHGH SIALANNNNN”

“Samu lo tw ga kemaren dia bilang apa sama gw”

“apa tu Omi-san”

“Dia bilang dia pasti menang,”

“PFFFTT tau dah bocah kesenengan jadi ambyar kan,”

Atsumu pengen nangis…udah servenya gagal, sekarang dia makin pundung.

Inunaki ngeserve buat Atsumu, eh dia kacangin. Bolanya mentok kena palanya.

“AKWOAKWOKAOW” Osamu udah ga kuat, ngakak terbahak-bahak. Kiyoomi masih berusaha staycool ‘emang pilihan terbaik lah gw kesini, nyari stand up comedy,’

“MIYA, FOKUS, miss 1 serve doang udah biasa!” Teriak kapten Meian gemes sama si Atsumu.

“I-ini ga biasa kapten…ada pacar saya nonton…” Atsumu ngelap keringat di mukanya, anjir mana sariawan doi di bibir perih bet kena keringet.

.

Pertandingan Black Jackals VS Schweiden Adlers berakhir dengan skor 23-25, waktu Kiyoomi belum dateng, dan 16-25, waktu Kiyoomi udah dateng.

.

Si Atsumu fix lagi diceramahin sama kapten Meian, Kiyoomi nunggu di luar stadion. Nunggu Atsumu kelar mandi dan packing. Ah itu dia, si kuning alay keluar dari locker room.

“well, well, what do we have here,” Kiyoomi nurunin masker, “A loser,”

“OMIIIIII MAAFIN GW GW KALAH TANDING AAAAAAKKKK”

“Diem lo, nih makan minum dulu,” Kiyoomi nyodorin kantongan isi onigiri tuna sama jus botol.

“…”

“Ngapa lw”

“…Mi gw ga fokus banget tadi, lo tiba-tiba ada di bawah gw ga kuat kalo pas tanding lo ada di deket gw,”

“Oh.” Kiyoomi berjalan 5 langkah ke samping, menjauhi Atsumu.

“IHH OMII….sekarang gw butuh lo di deket gw Mi…”

“Nanti lo ga fokus lagi, ada tiang lo bilang kertas, lo tabrak, kan goblok,”

“Iiihhhh nggak Mi, gw cuma ga fokusnya pas tanding aja…gw malu sama lo,” Atsumu garuk-garuk pipi sambil makan onigiri.

“…”

“Seandainya lo balik main voli lagi seenggaknya gw pengen jadi setter yang layak buat lo Mi,”

“…” ah mulai emo lagi bocahnya. Kiyoomi diem aja dah.

“Tapi gw tadi payah banget malah ga fokus pasti lo ga mau gw jadi setter lo kan,”

“…”

“Udah gitu karena gw kalah kita gabisa senang-senang malem ini….”

“…bukan “kita”, tapi lu doang, gw bisa.” Kiyoomi memandang Atsumu dengan tatapan adem. Adem banget gila Atsumu pengen neduh di bawahnya….Gila Omi, apa yang sudah kamu perbuat pada jantungku.

“Tapi boong,” Kiyoomi memakai maskernya lagi, “Karena lo kalah gw traktir gelato aja,”

“…Mi lo kemaren ga ada bilang kalo kalah taruhannya apa…”

“Emang gw ga bilang,”

“Omi….ini pertama kalinya kita pergi ngedate di Tokyo…”

“…”

“Omi suapin gw dong ntar, tangan gw lemes banget,”

“WOY ATSUMU GA USAH ALAY LO BAKAAA,” tiba-tiba muncul kehadiran party lain di tengah jalan-jalan sore Kiyoomi dan Atsumu. Itu si Oikawa, bareng sama Kuroo, o iy kata Kuroo si Oikawa juga tanding hari ini.

“LAH BODOAMAT GW YANG ALAY KOK” Atsumu balas berteriak, Kiyoomi membatin ‘lemes apaan, anjing emg’

“GA ADA YANG BOLEH LEBIH ALAY DARIPADA GW, GW THE GREAT KING OF ALAY,”

Atsumu sama Oikawa jambak-jambakan. Kuroo menghampiri Kiyoomi.

“Mi, wakakakak,”

“Kocak bet, another stand up comedy for today,”

“Iya, gw baru kali ini liat Atsumu secara langsung, ga jauh beda dari Oikawa ternyata,”

“Lo ga bingung Tet kok kita pacarannya sama yang begituan,”

“Udah bingung dari lama gw Mi tapi anehnya gw betah-betah aja,”

“Hm. Sama.”

“Yaudah terima ajalah kita emang sodara Mi, sukanya ama yang jenis begitu, akakakakak”

“LU BARUSAN NGEJEK TETSU??? BERARTI LO NGEJEK OMI-CHAN JUGA WOY MEREKA KEMBAR!!!”

“LAH IYA YAK”

“Halah, lupa lo? O iy Omi-chan rambutnya kayak nori sih,”

“GA ADA HUBUNGANNYA YH KUROO-SAN JUGA RAMBUTNYA KAYAK LANDAK”

“Akur dong, nanti jadi ipar masa gini, gw ga mau y rumah gw ribut,” Kiyoomi melerai mereka.

“Iya ih, padahal gw pengen double date,” Kuroo memasang wajah lesu.

Atsumu cuma lirik-lirikan sinis sama Oikawa.

“Tetsu-chan aku capek, kita tidur bentar di hotel yuk,”

“Tooru…”

“Ahhh udah aku udah ga kuat jalan lagi, ayo mampir ke hotel!!” Kuroo diseret Oikawa, sama aja nih, capek apanya, anjing emg. Awkoakwoaw.

Dan mereka pergi, meninggalkan Kiyoomi dan Atsumu.

“…Omi~”

“Gak. Gw ga mau ke hotel. Gw beliin lu gelato aja.”

“OMIIIIII”

“Kayak iya iyanya aja lo mau bawa gw ke hotel.”

“Omi-kun aku belum pakai obat hari ini,”

“y ntr di rumah,”

.

.

.

Ada chat masuk ke hp Kiyoomi

“Mi lo nginep tempat Tsumu lagi?”

“Iya, lo liat sendiri tadi bocahnya lagi ga stabil gt, takut gw tiba-tiba tidur di pinggir jalan, kan ga ada yang tau y”

“AWKOAKWO ok berarti gw di rumah sendiri lagi dooonggg,”

“Lu undang aja si Oikawa, Tet. I don’t mind if he touch my things tho, I know he bathe 9 times a day,”

“hmm nggak deh Mi, gw lagi ga mood. Stress kemaren requirement gw digagalin gara-gara dosen gw ngira gw mancing keributan di rs,”

“gara-gara Oikawa teriak-teriak?”

“wkwkw iya, Atsumu juga ya?”

“Iya si, tapi untungnya dosen gw baik waktu itu,”

“yah gw apes di deket gw ada dosen killer wkwkkw,”

“Tet. Gw baru bisa pulang besok nih maafin gabisa nemenin lu, di kulkas ada banoffee punya gw buat lo aja. Tadi pagi gw mampir bentar ke apato masak ikan bakar sukaan lo, dimakan ya. Plis jangan macem-macem lu Tet pas gw ga ada.”

“Haha, iya, makasih Mi,”

Kiyoomi mengunci hpnya lagi. Kalo ketawanya Tetsu cuma haha doang fix itu anak ga baek-baek aja. Kiyoomi lagi dihimpit sama 2 manusia yang lagi ga baek-baek aja. Jadi dilema. Ah. Semoga aja Tetsu ga macem-macem.


	6. Chapter 6

“Tet. Gw baru bisa pulang besok nih maafin gabisa nemenin lu, di kulkas ada banoffee punya gw buat lo aja. Tadi pagi gw mampir bentar ke apato masak ikan bakar sukaan lo, dimakan ya. Plis jangan macem-macem lu Tet pas gw ga ada.”

“Haha, iya, makasih Mi,”

Kiyoomi mengunci hpnya lagi. Kalo ketawanya Tetsu cuma haha doang fix itu anak ga baek-baek aja. Kiyoomi lagi dihimpit sama 2 manusia yang lagi ga baek-baek aja. Jadi dilema. Ah. Semoga aja Tetsu ga macem-macem.

.

Kiyoomi dan Atsumu sudah sampai di apatonya Atsumu, tapi motor Osamu masih belum parkir, menandakan Osamu belum pulang dari rumah Kita-san. Atsumu membuka pintu, mempersilahkan Kiyoomi masuk.

“Mandi lo, yang bersih,” Kiyoomi memerintah Atsumu, “gw pinjem dapur lo,”

“Ok…” Atsumu pamit ke kamar mandi, Kiyoomi mulai pakai masker, pakai gloves, mengambil tepung, telur, whipcream, dan bahan-bahan buat bikin kue tart. Engga, ga ada yang ulang tahun tapi Kiyoomi just feel he wants to do it anyway. Kiyoomi mulai mencampur bahan-bahannya kemudian menyalakan mixer.

Bruk. Kiyoomi denger suara aneh, dari arah kamar mandi Atsumu…

“Tsum?? Lo kenapa? Jawab gw???” Kiyoomi panik menemukan Atsumu ambruk di depan pintu kamar mandi.

“…Mi…” Atsumu menjawab lemah, “Kaki gw kram…”

Sumpah jantung Kiyoomi mau copot, lega dikit denger Atsumu cuma kram, “Lo pusing? Lo kuat berdiri ga?” Atsumu menggeleng lemah.

Kiyoomi mengecek kaki Atsumu, ternyata bengkak sebelah br0.

“Sakit?” Atsumu menggeleng, “ga seberapa Mi, haha”

“Tsum gw udh bilang sakit tuh manusiawi, lo ga usah sok kuat,”

“…iya sakit Mi, gw tadi kepleset di kamar mandi stadion, kaki kanan gw tekeliway gitu,”

“….maksud lo terkilir,” “Iyh itu maxud gw”

“Lo tunggu sini,” Kiyoomi kembali ke dapur, mematikan mixer, memasukan adonan ke cetakan kue, dan memanggangnya di oven. Kiyoomi melepas glovesnya lalu dibuang, kemudian kembali ke Atsumu dan menggendong Atsumu ke kamar mandi.

.

“Mi,” Atsumu tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan saat Kiyoomi sedang menyabuni punggungnya.

“Mi gw kesel,”

“Tadi tuh seandainya gw ngesetnya bener, ngeservenya bener, kita bisa menang!!!”

“TAPI KOK GW GOBLOK BANGET GITU??? IYA DARI DULU PENYAKIT GW EMANG GOBLOK TU??”

“KALO GW GA GOBLOK JACKALS MENANG HARI INI MI!! KITA BISA SENANG-SENANG!!”

“Tapi gw ngacauin semuanya mi, ga guna banget gw,”

“kenapa pula orang kayak gw lahir sih, mending mak bapak gw cuma punya Samu aja, lebih damai kayaknya idupnya, haha,” Atsumu nangis, entah karena perihnya sabun atau perihnya kenangan yang menusuk matanya.

“Lu diem aja lagi, dahlah ga guna gw ngomong gini,”

Tiba-tiba Kiyoomi memeluk Atsumu, padahal Kiyoomi masih memakai kemejanya….

“M-Mi? Mi baju lo ntar basah mi ntar kotor???”

“..diem lu”

“Mi?”

Kiyoomi berbisik ke telinga Atsumu, “gw bilang diem, ngerti gak?”

“…”

“Kalo cuma ada Samu, yang damai hidup orang tua lo, hidup gw ngga,”

“…”

“Hidup gw damainya karena ada lo, jadi lo jangan benci diri lo kayak gitu lagi,”

“…”

“gw tau lo punya skill, gw pengen ngespike bola yang lo set, ga cuma sekali tanding, but for a lifetime,”

“…”

“Lo alay banget sih kalo lagi emo, ah anjinglah Atsumu Miya,” Kiyoomi melepas pelukannya, membilas wajah Atsumu yang basah karena air mata, “Lo bikin gw gila,” Kiyoomi mencium bibir Atsumu, pelan-pelan, supaya sariawannya gak sakit, supaya bibirnya yang pecah-pecah karena dehidrasi gak terkelupas, pelan-pelan banget.

.

.

.

‘Tooru’

‘Tooru’

‘ppppppp’

‘pppppppppppp’

‘Apato gw kosong tuh, haha,’

‘TETSUUUUUU KENAPA GA NGOMONG DARITADIIIIII OK AKU KESANA YAAA’

.

“Tetsurou-san barusan lo ngapain,” Pria berambut pink di bar bertanya pada Kuroo.

“Ngechat Tooru lah Ki, bilang apato gw kosong wkwkwk”

“Tapi Tetsurou-san anda kan disini,” pria berambut hitam sekarang yang bertanya.

“Mattsun lo nangkep jokes gw ga si? Wkwk”

“oh.”

“ooh.”

“Makki, gila ni si Tetsurou udah mabok parah,” Bisik Matsukawa pada partnernya, Hanamaki.

“Yha prepare aja paling Oikawa kesini marah-marah,” Hanamaki mengangkat pundak.

.

TING TONG. Oikawa membunyikan bel apato Kuroo dan Kiyoomi. Tak ada jawabnya. Lama, Oikawa sudah berdiri di depan pintu selama 5 menit. Kesabarannya habis, ia menelepon Kuroo.

“Tooruchan?”

“TETSUCHAN GW DI DEPAN!!! BUKAN PINTU NAPA DINGIN NIH???”

“La gw kan dah bilang apato gw kosong sih, wkwkwk”

“Anjing,” Oikawa mengumpat, “Lo dimana sekarang brengsek?”

“Gw? Lagi di barnya Mattsun sama Makki nih, wkwk”

“OOOOH OK.” Oikawa menutup telepon dengan amarah. Mencegat taksi dan pergi ke kediaman Ushijima Wakatoshi. Jangan tanya darimana dia dapat alamatnya. Waktu itu Ushijima sendiri yang kasih 😊

.

“WAKATOSHI-KUN, WAKATOSHI-KUN,”

“…Oikawa Tooru, kamu kembali? Kamu mau balikan sama saya lagi?”

“AH GA USAH BANYAK BACOT LO IKUT GW SEKARANG.” Oikawa menyeret Ushijima yang sudah dalam balutan baju tidur, kaos putih polos dan boxer, pergi bersamanya. Ushijima masih tertegun, ngapain Oikawa Tooru tiba-tiba datang. Oh ternyata Oikawa masih menyimpan alamat rumahnya. Hehe. Dalam hati Ushijima tersenyum.

.

“HEH KUROO,” Bukan lagi Tetsurou-chan, Oikawa masuk ke bar Matsukawa dan Hanamaki, teriak-teriak. Matsukawa bersyukur pengunjung malam itu kok pas banget cuma Kuroo seorang.

“LIAT NEH GW BAWA SIAPA???” Oikawa menggandeng tangan Ushijima yang masih diam saja seperti tembok.

Hanamaki menyenggol pundah Matsukawa, “eh si anjrit bawa Ushiwaka, Mattsun gw ga tau harus ketawa apa nangis sekarang,”

Kuroo mengangkat kepalanya, mukanya sudah merah kena pengaruh alkohol. “Eee Tooruchan lama sekali datangnya, mampir ke tempat mantan lo dulu toh,”

“IYA, MANTAN GW, lu brengsek emang ya party ga ngajak-ngajak, pake acara ngebohongin gw!”

“Ee gw ga bohong loh Tooruchan! Apato gw beneran kosong kan hehe”

“Oikawa, saya nggak bisa minum alkohol”

“HALAH BODOAMAT, BADAN GEDE KAYAK LO MASA GABISA, NIH, MINUM.”

Ushijima langsung wasted, Kuroo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“WKWKWKKW TOORU LU KENAPA SIH?? NGAMBEK??”

“MENURUT NGANA AJA”

“AWKOAWKAOW USHIJIMA UDAH MAMPUS TU, WKWKWK LUCU BET BARU SETEGUK VODKA DOANG ANJIR,”

Hanamaki dan Matsukawa hanya pasrah, bar mereka diporak-porandakan. Ya gapapa sih asal jangan lupa bayar aja.

“Um..Toshi-chan bangun dong,”

“Hee kok Toshi-chan sih, di sini ada Tetsurou-chan loh Tooruchan<3”

“Toshi-chan ayo pulang”

“Mau pulang kemana Tooru-chan? Gw jg mau pulang nih pulang sama gw aja yu”

“USHIWAKA-CHAN BANGUN GA LO GW MINTA PERTANGGUNGJAWABAN ATAS BUNGA-BUNGA YANG SERING LO KIRIM,”

“Mattsun Makki bantu gw pulangin Ushijima yok ke akherat, wakakkaka” Hanamaki dan Matsukawa manut bae lah, dimasukinnya itu Ushijima dan Kuroo ke taksi, ngasi alamat, dah pergi pembuat masalah di bar mereka.

“USHIWAKA-CHAAAAN” Oikawa mencegat taksi lainnya, “PAK TOLONG KEJAR TAKSI YANG ONOH”

.

.

.

“Dah tenang lo,”

“…hiks, udah,”

“ywd, lo duduk sini, icepacknya kalo udah ga dingin, kasitau gw,”

“..iiya,”

Kiyoomi melanjutkan acara bikin kuenya, membuka oven, kuenya sudah matang daritadi. Tinggal dikasih icing.

“…Omi lo bikin kue?”

“Hn,” Kiyoomi menjawab singkat sambil menghias kue.

“Tapi Omi gw udh sikat gigi,”

“Buat besok aja,” Kiyoomi memasukan kue buatannya ke lemari pendingin.

“Omi gw ngantuk,”

“…” tanpa basa basi, Kiyoomi kembali menggendong Atsumu, menaruhnya di kasur.

“dah tidur lo,”

“…” Atsumu merasakan kelopak matanya yang memberat, tapi ia masih sanggup melihat Kiyoomi yang mendekatinya, mencium dahinya lembut. Atsumu menarik badan Kiyoomi untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

“Lo juga….tidur…temenin gw…gw kedinginan….” ucap Atsumu penuh kantuk, sedikit menggigil.

Kiyoomi melayangkan protes sambil menyelimuti Atsumu, “gw belom ganti baju anjing, gw ganti dulu,”

“Ooomiiii,” Atsumu merengek. Anjinglah jadi bayi gede dia sekarang. Kiyoomi mulai mempelajari berapa banyak wujud yang dimiliki musang licik dari Hyogo ini.

“Give me 5 minutes”

“Hm, ok,”

.

Sekembalinya Kiyoomi, Atsumu sudah mendengkur. Dadanya naik turun perlahan, pertanda tidurnya nyenyak.

Kiyoomi membawa sebaskom air hangat dan waslap. Air hangatnya sudah ditetesi minyak lavender aromaterapi. Kiyoomi meraba dahi Atsumu yang tadi terasa hangat saat ia cium.

‘Agak demam ternyata’ Kiyoomi menyeka kaki dan tangan Atsumu yang tadi katanya dingin. Disekanya pelan agar Atsumu tidak terbangun. Usai ia menyeka, ia menyibak selimut Atsumu perlahan dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Lengannya yang panjang memeluk pinggang Atsumu.

‘Sleep tight,’


	7. Chapter 7

“Mattsun Makki bantu gw pulangin Ushijima yok ke akherat, wakakkaka” Hanamaki dan Matsukawa manut bae lah, dimasukinnya itu Ushijima dan Kuroo ke taksi, ngasi alamat, dah pergi pembuat masalah di bar mereka. 

“USHIWAKA-CHAAAAN” Oikawa mencegat taksi lainnya, “PAK TOLONG KEJAR TAKSI YANG ONOH”

.

.

.

Taksi Kuroo sudah sampai ke rumah Ushijima, Kuroo membawa turun Ushijima.

“Jauh banget sih rumah lo, gila ya Oikawa ngapain kesini dulu baru ke bar wkwk masi ga habis pikir.” Kuroo berguman, “Gede banget sih badan lo, pantes Tooru pernah naksir, PERNAH DOANG ya, sekarang gw tetep lakinya Tooru satu-satunya,” Kuroo memapah Ushijima sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

“wkwk anjrit gede juga rumah lo, pintunya pake fingerprint wkwk, pinjem jempol sini,”

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Ushijima yang anehnya, sepi. Kuroo membaringkan Ushijima di sofanya.

“…ugh” 

“Oh, dah sadar lo,”

“…saya dimana,”

“di rumah lo, mana dapur lo,”

Ushijima nunjuk, Kuroo beranjak, mengambil segelas air.

“Minum lo,”

“saya gabisa minum bir,”

“EMANG DI RUMAH LO ADA BIR? HA? E maap maap, ini air doang, knock it off bro,”

Ushijima mengambil gelas dari tangan Kuroo dan meminum airnya.

“dah mendingan lo,”

“….” Ushijima mengangguk, laki-laki di depannya ini..Kuroo Tetsurou? Kapten voli Nekoma?

“maaf, anda siapa ya?” Ushijima bertanya, Kuroo menghela napas.

“Gw Kuroo Tetsurou, pacarnya Oikawa Tooru.”

“…Oikawa…punya pacar?”

“As you can see,” Kuroo berkacak pinggang, “sini gelas lo, gw isiin air lagi,” Ushijima nurut.

“…Oikawa, mana?”

“Mana gua tau, hic. Paling lagi otw sini, atau pulang kalo dia gagal ngikutin kita,” Kuroo menyodorkan gelas berisi air lagi ke Ushijima, “Gw numpang rebahan disini, pusing gw,”

Ushijima mengangguk, sudah lebih baik dari keadaannya tadi, “Anda…sudah berapa lama mengenal Oikawa?”

“Sejak lo putusin dia, dia merengek-rengek ke pelukan gw,” Kuroo menjawab, sambil menutup mata dengan tangannya, sial pusing banget, lampu di rumah Ushijima mane remang-remang gini.

“…maaf,”

“Ngapa lo minta maaf ke gw? Minta maaf sama Oikawa sana,” 

“Saya ga ada maksud buat nyakitin Oikawa, saya cuma terlalu sayang sama dia,”

“Ooh, kalo lo sayang harusnya lo ga gituin pacar lo,” Kuroo membuka matanya, melirik ke Ushijima, “Itu namanya pemaksaan,”

“Saya tahu,” Ushijima merenung, “waktu itu saya memang bingung kenapa Oikawa menampar saya, tapi sekarang saya paham, saya berusaha ngirim bunga ke rumah dia buat minta maaf tapi sepertinya memang saya nggak bisa dimaafin, ya”

“Gw ga tau kalo itu,” Kuroo merem lagi, “Gw udah memperlakukan Oikawa sebaik mungkin, sehabis putus dari lo, gw ga tau dia bener-bener cinta sama gw apa masih keingetan sama lo, haha. Lucu bet. Gw cuma pelampiasaan apa gimana,” Kuroo bingung, kapan terakhir kali dia cerita tentang ini ke orang lain, selain Kiyoomi.

“…terima kasih,”

“what for?”

“anda sudah menjaga Oikawa dengan baik, saya tau benar dia memang orangnya pencemburu, tapi kalau dia sampai kehilangan akal dan membawa-bawa orang lain ke dalam hubungannya,” Ushijima anehnya, tersenyum, “Artinya anda adalah orang yang penting di hidupnya,”

“Lo jangan sok tau,” Kuroo anehnya, ikut tersenyum, tapi tak ingin berharap banyak.

“Saya nggak pernah sok tau, saya selalu bicara jujur,”

“wkwk,”

“Saya dulu pernah ada di posisi itu, waktu itu saya terlalu sibuk latihan voli dan jarang menghubunginya sampai Oikawa datang ke Shiratorizawa membawa Iwaizumi dan berkata kalau dia akan putus dengan saya dan pacaran dengan Iwaizumi kalau saya tidak berhenti latihan dan membawanya kencan,”

“gw ga nanya,” Muncul lagi nama karakter lain, sudah berapa banyak mantan yang kau punya Oikawa….

Ushijima tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kuroo dan terus bercerita, “besoknya saya membawanya berkencan dan Oikawa mencium saya untuk pertama kalinya,” Hati Kuroo perih mendengar ini, tapi Kuroo memilih untuk diam saja, “Kemudian saya dan dia pacaran hingga 6 bulan, hingga saya kembali egois dan Oikawa memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan saya,”

“…” Kuroo masih diam, sedikit sulit mencerna cerita Ushijima ditambah kepalanya yang pusing dan pandangan yang berkunang-kunang, ah Kuroo tidak ingin membuka mata.

“Saya jadi paham, Oikawa melakukan itu untuk membuktikan kalau saya mampu melakukan lebih dibanding ancaman yang dia berikan. Dia juga ingin melihat seberapa jauh usaha saya mempertahankan dia kalau memang saya cinta sama dia. Oikawa hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kami berdua,”Ushijima menoleh ke arah Kuroo, “perlu saya ambilkan air?”

“Ga, terusin cerita lo,”

“Waktu itu saya menyesal tidak mengejar dan memeluknya kembali waktu memutuskan hubungannya dengan saya, tapi sepertinya itu yang terbaik, Oikawa tidak bahagia bersama saya.” Ushijima tertegun melihat Kuroo, lelaki ini cukup tampan, juga baik hati. Mana ada lelaki yang membopong musuhnya pulang ke rumah, bahkan menyajikan segelas air? 

“Oikawa pasti bahagia bersama anda,”

“…I hope so,” Kuroo bergumam.

“Tidak, saya serius. Saya benar-benar bisa melihat Oikawa sangat cinta dengan anda, dia bahkan membawa saya, yang kurang ajar ini, untuk bertemu dengan anda, menunjukkan supaya anda jangan jadi seperti saya,”

“…ur not that bad, actually.”

“Saya terima pujiannya,” Ushijima memapah Kuroo, “Silahkan tidur di kamar ini, kalau ada perlu panggil saya saja,”

“…thanks bro,”

“Your welcome, jangan lupa besok minta maaf ke Oikawa, jangan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti saya dulu,”

“Ofkorz man, I’ve been dying to do that even before I did the mistake, im not stupid.” Kuroo menutup telinganya dengan bantal, posisi tidur andalannya yang menghasilkan rambut fabulous sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

Paginya Atsumu terbangun, kaget di dahinya ada kain lap yang sudah kering. Dia semalan pakai beginian? Apa Kiyoomi yang kasih? Srek. Ah benar. Kiyoomi tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, memamerkan taringnya. Ah sial masih pagi ini Omi!

Atsumu punya ide, “hehe, foto ah,”

“Ga boleh foto-foto,”

“KYA OMI-KUN”

“…” Kiyoomi masih mengedipkan mata, mendecakkan bibir.

“…ng…kalo selfie boleh nga?” Atsumu nego, Kiyoomi memejamkan matanya lagi.

“terserah,”

“gila Omi-kun kulit lo bagus banget apakah ini hasil mandi 10x sehari???”

“…nggak, gw skincarean,” Kiyoomi bangun, “gw ada 1 botol di rumah, buat lo aja, biar makin ganteng,”

SIALAN NIH KIYOOMI BARU BANGUN JADI MAKIN JUJUR APA GIMANA??

“OMIIII GW BISA HAMIL KALO LO GINIIN GW TERUSSSS”

“paan si lw,”

“OMI NTAR SIANG KE DOKTER KANDUNGAN YAA”

“Diem lo, gw anestesi lo kalo banyak omong,”

“hee hee,”

“Kondisi lo…gimana?”

“Hah?” Atsumu bingung, “im totally fine Omi!”

“hm..bagus, sariawan lo?”

“Masih agak perih sih,”

“Mandi lw, habis itu sarapan, habis itu gw pakein obat.” Kiyoomi berdiri, meregangkan badannya, “Inget, mandi yang bersih.”

“SIAP OMI-KYUN!”

.

.

.

Kuroo terbangun, masih merasa sedikit pusing. Sial, semalem kebanyakan miras. Kuroo menginjakkan kaki di keramik marmer. Hah, ini bukan apato gw. Kuroo melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di tembok ada pigura, foto tim voli Shiratorizawa VS Aoba Johsai. Yang menang Shiratorizawa. Ok fix, ini rumah Ushijima???

Kuroo keluar dari kamar yang ia rasa adalah kamar milik Ushijima, menemukan empunya sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

‘GOBLOOOOKKKK BISA-BISANYA DIA TIDUR DISINI’ Kuroo menggaruk kepalanya, “Ushijima-san, bangun, sudah pagi,”

“…Kuroo Tetsurou?”

“Iya ini gw, lo ngapain tidur di sini anjingggg kenapa gw yang tidur di kamar lo????”

“hm, soalnya kemarin anda sudah membantu saya, dan kemarin anda terlihat lebih menderita daripada saya, jadi saya pinjamkan kamar saya,” oh si sapi, diam-diam ngeledek. Ushijima sebenarnya tidak tau kalau ucapannya melukai sedikit harga diri Kuroo.

“Rumah segede sawah perdana menteri gini ga punya kamar lain?”

“ada, tapi saya kemarin malas naik lift jadi saya tidur disini saja. Tenang saja tidur saya nyenyak kok, sofa ini impor dari persia.” Anjinggggg emang ga ada maksud tapi ternyata orang ini sombong banget yaaaa bingung Kuroo apa yang diliat Oikawa sampai pernah naksir pria gede ini?

“oh.” Kuroo merespon singkat, “Ya udah gw pulang dulu kalau gitu, makasih tumpangannya.”

“Iya, sama-sama. Titip salam buat Oikawa ya,”

“Idih, ngapain. Salamin sendiri aja kalau lo emang laki-laki sejati,” Kuroo menjulurkan lidah, “Oikawa pacar gw sekarang, dan gw ga akan biarin lo rebut dia lagi. Sesuai kata lo semalem, Oikawa bahagia sama gw,”

“Haha, saya nggak ada maksud merebut Oikawa,” Ushijima anehnya, bisa tertawa, “tolong jaga Oikawa baik-baik ya,”

“Like I said, of course,” Kuroo melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi dari rumah Ushijima. 

Kuroo merogoh hpnya dari kantong celananya, menghubungi Kiyoomi.

‘Mi, lo dimana,’

‘Di tempat Atsumu, kenapa Tet lo dimana,’

‘Gw otw ke apato ini, kemaren ga pulang gw wkwkw, lo inget ga di apato ada terigu, telor, ragi, sama susu?’

‘anjing lo, btw ada, kenapa” Tak lama muncul balasan, “lo mau buat roti susu ya’

‘hehe iya, tau aja lo Mi,’

‘Lo habis ngapain kemaren, Oikawa lo apain, lo darimana, lo tidur dimana,’

‘Mi satu-satu nanyanya, gw tinggalin dia clubbing, Tooru ngambek wkwk,’

‘Gila lo ya Tetsu, udah gw bilang jangan macem-macem,’

‘Maaf Mi gabisa gw, wkwk,’

‘Terus reaksi Oikawa gimana,’

‘Bawa mantannya dong, si Wakatoshi, awkowkowwo, o iy gw habis dari rumah Wakatoshi kemaren gw nginep disitu lol,’

‘Dih, bisa gitu.’

‘inget-inget ini Mi, pengalaman, wkwk,’

‘iya, males banget kalau si bocah bawa mantannya dari Hyogo ke Tokyo,’

‘wkwk’

‘Tet, di apato masih ada ikan mentah di kulkas, udah gw bumbuin lo tinggal bakar.’

‘ok,’

‘resep roti susu ada di laci dapur, mixer ada di lemari, oven lo tau lah ada dimana,’

‘iya Mi, habis itu dapur gw beresin kok lu tenang aja, si Tsumu gimana keadaannya’

‘baik-baik aja, kemaren demam sama terkilir, pagi ini udh loncat-loncat girang gitu makan sarapan,’

‘wkwk bocah gila,’

‘Tet,’

‘Apa Mi’

‘Lo udah baik-baik aja kan,’

‘Udah Mi, lo tenang aja, I got this Mi, lo urus Atsumu baik-baik ok, emo banget bocahnya ternyata wkwkwk’

‘iya, tapi gw suka kalo dia emo habis gitu gw bikin dia seneng,’

‘Mi gw udh sampe apato, gw masak dulu ya,’

‘Tet, mandi dulu, lo kemarin ga pulang,’

‘Iyaahhh’

‘Tet lo utang cerita sama gw kenapa lo bisa nginep di rumah Wakatoshi,’

‘Iya Mi, ntar gw ceritain, Love u,’

‘Hm’


	8. Chapter 8

‘Mi gw udh sampe apato, gw masak dulu ya,’

‘Tet, mandi dulu, lo kemarin ga pulang,’

‘Iyaahhh’

‘Tet lo utang cerita sama gw kenapa lo bisa nginep di rumah Wakatoshi,’

‘Iya Mi, ntar gw ceritain, Love u,’

‘Hm’

.

.

.

Kuroo sudah selesai mandi, ia segera memakan bando, masker, dan gloves, kemudian mulai memasak. Ia campur bahan-bahan untuk membuat roti susu di dalam mixer, sambil membakar ikan. Jangan tanya kenapa dia extra banget padahal cuma masak doang, Kuroo juga masak buat Kiyoomi. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan saudaranya yang begitu extra terhadap kebersihan. Usai dimixer, adonannya ia masukan ke cetakan kemudian dipanggang di oven. Ikan bakarnya sudah matang. Sambil menunggu rotinya matang, Kuroo menarik kursi lalu duduk dan sarapan.

“Omi gila lo bumbuin ikannya pake apaan aja,” Kuroo makan dengan lahap, “enak banget, heran gw kenapa lo ga buka restoran aja malah kejebak di fkg kayak gw  ☹ ”

Kuroo ngechat Kiyoomi, ‘Mi, enak banget ikannya, lo bumbuin pake apa aja,’

‘pake 11 bumbu rahasia’

‘…..Mi lo dulu kerja di kfc apa gimana wkwk’

‘dah makan yang lahap sana lo, ntar pulang gw beliin sup hangover,’

‘anjir Mi kaga usah gw udah baik-baik aja,’

‘ga peduli, gw beliin.’

‘Mi…love you,’

‘save ur love for Oikawa, Tet,’

‘hehe iya,’

Ting. Ovennya berbunyi, roti susunya sudah matang. Kuroo mematikan oven, mengeluarkan rotinya. Harum susu memenuhi apartemennya. Kuroo mencuil sedikit, menyicipi.

“Fak manis banget, oke cocok buat Tooru,”

Kuroo mandi sekali lagi sebelum berangkat ke rumah Oikawa. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam polos, jaket kulit hitam, dan celana jeans. Rambut? Udah ok dari sananya. Kuroo tidak pernah memakai hairgel. Kuroo memanaskan mobil Pajeronya yang terparkir di basement, sambil ngechat Kiyoomi.

‘Mi, gw berangkat dulu, wish me luck,’

‘ok’

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa baru bangun tidur, lingkar hitam menghiasi bawah matanya yang bengkak, hanya tembok kamar yang tahu semalam dia menangis berapa lama. Ia mengecek HPnya, banyak missed call tapi bukan dari Kuroo…melainkan dari Hanamaki dan Matsukawa. Tak lama telfon masuk lagi, dari Hanamaki.

‘ _WEY XIANYING BARU NGANGKAT TELFON’_

_ ‘Makki…bisa kecilin dikit ga suara lo gw baru bangun’ _

_ ‘ye Kiw lo baek-baek aja?’ _

_ ‘gimana bisa gw baek-baek aja Ki, lo liat semalem Tetsu kayak gitu…’ _

_ ‘Lo juga kenapa si ga ngotak gt main marah-marah bae? Posesif bat,’ _

_ ‘…iya ya, padahal Tetsu kagak ngapa-ngapain cuma minum doang…EH DIA BOONGIN GW TAPI tapi ga boongin banget si emang gwnya aja yang maen tiba-tiba dateng ke apato doi, hhhh gw harus gimana Makki….’ _

_ ‘wkwkwkwk mulai emo, pake bawa-bawa Ushiwaka lagi wokwokwowkow’ _

_ ‘ya gimana Ki, gw kan sayang banget sama dia pengen bareng dia mulu…gw merasa terkhianati sih ditinggal party marah banget gw sampe-sampe….ISH KOK BISA YA GW KE RUMAH USHIWAKA?????’ _

_ ‘LAH MANA GUA TAU BANGSAT LO YANG PERGI SENDIRI, heh siapa bilang Kuroo party anying? Dia kaga cerita ya sama lo?’ _

_ ‘hah?’ _

_ ‘wah parah Kuroo ga cerita-cerita wkowkowkow tapi gw paham sih kenapa dia ga cerita ke lo, lo emo gini bukannya ngasi solusi’ _

_ ‘IH GW JUGA BISA NGASI SOLUSI YE ANJENG, EMANG TETSU KENAPA MAKKI??? DIA CERITA SAMA KALIAN???’ _

_ ‘Yaiyalah Kiw, orang mabuk adalah orang yang jujur,’ _

_ ‘MAKKI SPILL’ _

_ ‘anjing lu Kiw pagi-pagi ngajakin gunjing wakwakwkawkak, Mattsun sini dah lu ikutan gunjing nih mau ga,’ _

_ ‘Im in, wokwokwokw’ _

_ ‘MAKKI LO NGAPAIN SAMA MATTSUN’ _

_ ‘apesi nanya-nanya mulu kayak nga tau aja gw sama Mattsun udah jadian dari SMA’ _

_ ‘e iya, aduh otak gw kenapa sih nethink mulu huf,’ _

_ ‘yauda kemaren gw jg udh nanya sama Kuroo boleh spill apa ngga kata dia iya iya aja, yauda pokoknya gw udah punya consent, gw cerita nih sama lo’ _

_. _

_ ‘dah gitu,’ _

_ ‘…’ _

_ ‘Kiw? Lo nangis?’ _

_ ‘….hiks’ _

_ ‘ANJ MATTSUN SI KIWI NANGIS WKOWKOWKOWKOWWKO’ _

_ ‘…Makki, Mattsun, gimana ini gara-gara gw….pake acara bawa-bawa Ushiwaka gw ngapain si…’ _

_ ‘lah iya gw juga mau nanya ngapain si…mane rumah dia jauh banget kan WKWOKWOWK sumbu otaklo pendek ya Kiw padahal lo pinter, tapi soal ginian jadi goblo’ _

_ ‘hina aja gw terus Ki, gw emang patut dihina,’ _

_ ‘wkwk dah lo baikan sana sama Kuroo, minta maaf juga sama Ushiwaka, wkwk’ _

_ ‘KENAPA GW HARUS MAAF MAAFAN SAMA USHIWAKA INI KAN BUKAN IDUL FITRI????’ _

_ ‘dikira gw ga tau taksi lo yang bayar siapa?’ _

_ ‘…kok tau sih u’ _

_ ‘dompetlo semalem jatoh di bar, kosong kaga ada isinya, lo salah bawa dompet apa emg kaga ada isinya sih?’ _

_ ‘HAH’ _

_ ‘keliatannya salah si yh lu buru-buru amat dah,’ _

_ ‘ADA FOTO TETSU TELANJANG DADA GA DALEM SITU?’ _

_ ‘ANJING LO KIW NGAPAIN NYIMPEN BEGITUAN DI DOMPET WKWKWKKWKWK ga ada si,’ _

_ ‘OKE BERARTI GW SALAH BAWA DOMPET WKKWKWKW YAUDA’ _

_ ‘simpel banget otak lw,’ _

_ ‘ADUH TAPI GIMANA INI MAKKIIII GW SALAH BANGET SAMA TETSU HUHUHUHUHUHUHU’ _

_ ‘dih malah makin kenceng nangisnya, mending lu mandi, dandan yang rapi, ngapel, dah.’ _

_ ‘…’ _

_ ‘ga percaya gw lu?’ _

_ ‘Ki…ada bunyi bel…’ _

_ ‘Kalo lo yang ngomong kok horor y’ _

_ ‘Ki ini belnya dipencet kayak piano Canon in D Ki ini fix Tetsu dateng ke apato gw’ _

_ ‘mampuy, dah sana minta maaf yang bener’ _

_ ‘Thanks Makki Mattsun gw pergi dulu ciao’ _

Oikawa menutup telepon, berusaha menata rambut namun tetap saja matanya yang bengkak dan belernya kemana-mana tidak bisa ditutupi. Oikawa pasrah, membuka pintu. 

Kuroo berdiri di samping pintu, menyender pada tembok, membawa seperangkat roti susu dalam tupperware, ga usah dibuka pun Oikawa udah tau itu roti susu dan pasti enak banget bikinan Tetsu, dan membawa sebuket bunga Hyacinth ungu, yang berarti permintaan maaf dan mohon pengampunan, darimana Oikawa tau bahasa bunga? Dulu Iwaizumi pernah memberi buket serupa, saat pergi meninggalkan Oikawa dan lost contact hingga sekarang. Anjir malah keinget yang lain, Oikawa malah berkacak pinggang, entah kenapa malah ingin berpura-pura ngambek, padahal air mata sudah ingin keluar mengingat betapa bersalahnya dia pada Kuroo.

“Tooru-chan,” Kuroo menyapa, agak awkward, tidak ceria seperti biasanya, diam-diam Oikawa kangen masa-masa pdkt sebelum mereka jadian, Kuroo yang seperti ini, sudah lama tidak melihat, seperti bukan Tetsu yang ia kenal.

“..ng-ngapain lw kesini…” fak, Oikawa tergagap, menahan tangis.

“Gw…mau minta maaf, kemarin banyak bikin lo kesel, lo kecewa, gw tau lo pasti benci banget sama gw, haha,” Ah, Oikawa tahu, Kuroo kalau ketawanya bukan wkwk berarti memang lagi serius, sedih, tidak baik-baik saja.

“…”

“Ini gw bawain roti susu buatan gw, sama bunga, tolong diterima, haha,”

“…lo kenapa sih haha haha mulu,”

“…”

“Lo kalo ada masalah, cerita,”

“…nggak ada tuh?”

“GW UDAH TAU,” Oikawa mengangkat wajahnya, bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Kuroo terkaget, Oikawa tiba-tiba berseru, Kuroo hanya tersenyum lemah, pasti Makki sama Mattsun yang kasih tau.

“GW TAU, GW TAU, GARA-GARA GW ALAY KAN? GARA-GARA GW? GARA-GARA GW—“ Oikawa meracau tak terkendali, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat Kuroo. Hmph, wangi maskulin ini. Seger banget, Kuroo ga berubah dari dulu pelukan lo paling nyaman. Oikawa menangis di pelukan Kuroo, untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejak pertama kali ia menangis pada dada orang asing ini saat baru saja putus dengan Ushiwaka, sekarang ia kembali menangis di pelukan lelaki yang sudah menjadi pacarnya.

“…Gw tau, gw salah…gw..Hiks…Gw salah maafin gw Tetsu…gw…gw bego banget gw—“

“Sssshh,” Kuroo memeluk Oikawa erat, menenangkan lelaki yang sedang terbata-bata karena menangis hebat. Lebih hebat dari yang waktu itu saat pertama kali lelaki asing ini menangis di dekapannya.

“…Tetsuchan lo kenapa ga cerita sih…kenapa? Gw kurang apa? Gw suka overthinking? Iya?”

“…”

“Tetsuchan jawab, nggak apa-apa,”

“…gw ga mau bikin lo sakit mikirin gw,”

“TERUS LO DOANG YANG SAKIT? IYA? GAK GITU YA MAINNYA TETSUCHAN!” Oikawa melepas pelukannya, ga peduli muka dia jelek banget nih pasti, lebih jelek daripada waktu kalah interhigh lawan Karasuno. Lebih jelek daripada waktu ditinggal Iwaizumi. Iya, lebih jelek.

“Tooru,” Kuroo berlutut, “maafin gw ya, gw jelek banget, wkwk”

“BANGUN GA,” Oikawa menarik Kuroo ke dalam dekapannya, “LO JELEK MANANYA GW TANYA??”

“Serius, jelek banget gw, aslinya ga mau ketemu lo sampe gantengan dikit,”

“GA USAH NGADI-NGADI LO TETSU, LO LAGI MULES AJA GW KATAIN GANTENG, UDALAH”

“…”

“Gak gini ya cara mainnya Tetsu,” Oikawa menarik napas, “We are dating to become us, not you and I, we faced it together, us, together.”

“I told you I wont make u suffer Tooru,”

“Telling me your problem didn’t make me suffer, Tetsu,” Oikawa berusaha senyum, “Its ok,”

“…”

“…”

“…Tooru, will you give me second chance?”

“KAGA ADA KESEMPATAN KEDUA YA, NGAPAIN LO MINTA-MINTA,”

“…wkwkwkw emang ga bisa ya gw—“

“KITA GA KENAPA-KENAPA TETSU NGAPAIN LO MINTA KESEMPATAN KEDUA??? KITA BAIK-BAIK AJA”

“…lo teriak-teriak gini baik-baik aja…?”

“GW KAN EMANG SUKA TERIAK-TERIAK,” Oikawa berdehem, “this is normal, we are okay, no more sorry, I forgive you, you forgive me, we are okay.”

“…hehe” Kuroo nyengir, “boleh peluk lagi ga,” Suara Kuroo sedikit bergetar.

“Ga boleh,”

“…!” Oikawa memeluk Kuroo duluan, kenceng banget. Kuroo menyingsut hidungnya.

“We are okay?” Tanya Kuroo.

“We are okay.” Jawab Oikawa. 

“Can I cry?”

“Why not? I cried a tons,”

“cengeng lw,”

“yang lagi nangis gausah bilang gw cengeng,”

“lw tau darimana gw nangis,”

“punggung gw basah goblok,”

“o iy”

.

.

.

“btw Tetsuchan, lo pesen bunga dimana,”

“kenapa beb,”

“gw mau kirim permintaan maaf gw ke seseorang juga,”

“ooh, Ushiwaka?”

“…lo tau darimana,”

“emang lu harus minta maaf ke dia sih, wkwk”

“hm, okay.”

“bunganya yang sama kayak punya gw? Gw pesenin,”

“nggak, gw mau carnation yang loreng-loreng...”

“oh, wkwk, ok” Kuroo tersenyum “bunga dari gw jangan lu kasi siapa-siapa”

“LO GA USAH KUATIR BUNGA DARI LO GW AWETIN SEMUA ANYIIINGGGG DARI AWAL JADIAN,”

“…wow”

“…wow indeed,”

“I love you,” Kuroo melepas pelukan, menatap mata Oikawa dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Oikawa tau, ini favorite part buat dia, “I love you too,” Oikawa memejamkan mata, membiarkan Kuroo mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Meskipun sedikit terasa asin karena air mata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Siang itu, ada sebuah paket nyampe di kediaman Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

“Misi, kang bunga,”

“iya,”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

“Betul,”

“Ini ada kiriman dari Oikawa Tooru,:

.

Ushijima tertegun, biasanya dia yang ngirim bunga ke Oikawa, agak aneh rasanya dikirim bunga juga. 

Carnation dengan _stripes_. Artinya cuma 1, _Sorry I cant be with you_. Dan penolakan.

Darimana Ushijima tahu? Dulu Oikawa mengirim bunga serupa. 3 bulan setelah putus darinya. 

Ada surat yang disematkan di keranjang bunganya.

“ _Sorry, and thank you for the memories,_ ”

PS. JANGAN NGADI-NGADI LO KIRIMIN GW BUNGA BALIK. Gw udh punya banyak dari Tetsuchan. Thx. –Oikawa Tooru.

Ushijima tersenyum. Ok. I accept my defeat this time.

.

.

.

‘Tet, gimana, misi berhasil?’

‘100% Mi, btw di apato ada Pizza gw bikin tadi pagi, dimakan ya kalo dah pulang wkwk,’

‘ok, lo baek-baek aja kan? Oikawa gimana?’

‘Baek-baek aja Mi, lucu deh kalo lo kuatir, wkwkw’

‘Kalo lo ga baek-baek aja gw tidur di Atsumu,’

‘Mi lo ga serius kan  ☹ kemaren gw sedih lo nga ada, hiks,’

‘serius gw,’

‘Mi  ☹ ’

‘Serius bercanda, gw otw pulang, lo kalo udah kelar urusan balik sini, gw bawain salmon,’

‘ASOY MI WKWKWK IYA BENTAR 1 RONDE LAGI WKWKWK’

‘bangsat, wkwk’


	9. Chapter 9

‘Serius bercanda, gw otw pulang, lo kalo udah kelar urusan balik sini, gw bawain salmon,’

‘ASOY MI WKWKWK IYA BENTAR 1 RONDE LAGI WKWKWK’

‘bangsat, wkwk’

.

Kiyoomi berpikir sejenak, saat ini ia ingin membiarkan Kuroo setidaknya betul-betul menikmati momennya bersama Oikawa. Dengan begitu ia juga bisa kembali ke apartemen Atsumu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Wkwk, ide bagus.

‘Tet, lu main ampe puas aja terserah mau 10 ronde juga gapapa yang penting Oikawa sanggup, inget jangan kebanyakan main lo Tet ntar encok gw gamau kerokin elo ya. Lo nginep tempat Oikawa juga terserah, gw simpen salmonnya di kulkas ya, gw sekalian ngambil baju buat nginep tempat Tsumu lagi’

‘wkwk ok Mi, ga nyoba ngewe sekalian Mi sama Tsumu AWKOWKOWKO’

‘Brengsek vulgar banget pfft, lo belom ngajarin gw part itu btw Tet,’

‘lo pasti bisa Mi tanpa gw ajarin, gw aja ga pernah diajarin siapa-siapa dah bisa,’

‘kalo lo sih emang udah dari lahir bisa begituan Tet,’

‘kurang ajar lo Mi gini-gini kita lahirnya barengan, wkwk’

‘Lahir barengan tapi akhlak di gw semua, ga ada sisa buat lo,’

‘Mi jahat banget lo kurang-kurangin Mi,’

‘Lo suka kan’

‘Iya si’

‘yauda sana ngews, gw balik lagi ke apato Tsumu, bye’

Chat terakhir Kiyoomi tidak dibalas oleh Kuroo, biasanya karena HP Kuroo sudah dirampas oleh Oikawa. ‘Tumben mayan lama, biasanya cepet dirampas,’ Batin Kiyoomi sambil mengunci pintu, kemudian mengendarai Porsche miliknya dan pergi ke apartemen Atsumu.

.

.

.

‘Yek lo berantem sama bang Tete ya,’

‘Bang Tete siapa anjir, Tetsu? Jangan lo ganti namanya sama nama ga bermartabat kayak gitu, ntar keliatan otak lo yang ga bermartabat.’

‘Lo berantem?’

‘Kasih tau ga yaa’

‘Yee ngajak gelut, gw nanya bae-bae anjg, lo berantem gitu bang Tet ngapain,’

‘Yha gw ganteng sih jadi gw dimasakin my lov of the world milk fucking bread, terus dikasih bunga, hmm terus dibeliin emas batangan 1 kg, sertifikat rumah, kunci mobil,’

‘Boong lu’

‘sirik aja lw, tanya aja sama pacarlu kalo ga percaya’

Atsumu screenshot chatnya dengan Oikawa dan bertanya pada Kiyoomi.

‘MI BENER SODARA LO BEGINI???’

‘y’

‘IH MI BERANTEM YOK GW JG MAU’

‘Goblok anjing gw putusin y’

‘ish Mi bercanda gw, wkwk, love you’

Atsumu kembali ke Oikawa.

‘Gw tau banget lw boong dasar bajingan,’

‘Ga usah ngarep diperlakukan kayak princess deh lo Tsum, pacar lo kayak triplek gitu,’

‘Jangan hina Omi-kun ya bangsat’

‘Gw ga hina gw cuma ngomong kenyataan’

‘Mulutnya dijaga y’

‘Iya ini lagi dijagain sama Tetsu-chan <3’

‘…’

‘Kalo emang Omi-chan bukan triplek coba lo minta biar dia perlakuin lo kayak Tetsu-chan se sweet itu perlakuin gw,’

‘Gw gabutuh soswit-soswit, Omi-kun cinta gw apa adanya,’

“Tooruchan ngechat syp sih,” Kuroo memanyunkan bibir, “Ada aku loh disini,”

“WAKAKAK bentaaarrr, istirahat dulu sayang lo daritadi genjot gw ga cape?”

“Baru juga 1 ronde beb,”

“O iy, hm hm ini udah selesai kok gw habir ngeroast Atsumu WWKKW,’

“Udah ya HPnya gw ambil dulu,” Kuroo mengambil HP Oikawa dan menaruhnya di atas meja bersebelahan dengan HPnya yang masih menyala karena notif chat dari Kiyoomi. 

“Tetsu-chan ga mau nginep aja hari ini?”

“Anything for you, princess,”

.

.

.

Kiyoomi sudah sampai di apartemen Atsumu, melihat parkiran motor, motor Osamu masih belum balik juga. Sialan bang toyib juga si Osamu. Apa Atsumu sudah biasa dengan hal ini? Kiyoomi membunyikan bel dan langsung dibukakan oleh Atsumu yang bibirnya masih celemotan sama whip cream, dari kue bikinan Kiyoomi.

“…ew”

“Hah, oh, hehe,” Atsumu menjilat whip cream dari bibirnya, “Omi-kun kenapa balik lagi? Ada yang ketinggalan?”

Hm. Si bocah aneh juga, biasanya paling seneng liat gw kesini. “Lo ga mau gw kesini?”

“SIAPA BILANG OMI-KUNNN AYO MASUKK IHHHH gemes deh,”

“…” Kiyoomi masuk, apato ini sepi sekali.

“Tsum, Osamu kapan balik?”

“…nggak tau gw, kalo udah main sama Kita-san sih, lebih asik kayaknya daripada sama gw, wkwk,”

“Jangan sebut-sebut nama mantan lo lagi,”

“OMI-KUN CEMBURU? KYAAAA”

“…lo knp”

“hehe…” Atsumu duduk di sofa, melipat lutut. “Omi-kun kalau bosen sama gw bilang aja, putusin gw gitu gapapa kok,”

“…”

“Gw emang ga ada akhlak gw tau, ga usah dipaksain lo jadian sama gw Mi, gw menghormati semua keputusan lo,”

“Mana HP lo,”

“…hah?”

Tanpa babibu Kiyoomi mengambil HP Atsumu dari kantong celananya.

“O-Omi-kun mau ngapain ihhh,”

“…” Kiyoomi membaca chat terakhir Atsumu, cuma ada chat dari Oikawa, Osamu…dan Kita-san, tapi terakhir chat dengan Kita-san 1 tahun yang lalu. Kiyoomi membuka chat Atsumu dengan Oikawa.

“…”

“Mi…lo ngapain itu hp gw…gw ga ada chat sama aneh-aneh beneran deh udah gw uninstall juga tindernya,”

“Lo iri sama Oikawa?”

“…nggak,”

“Terus kenapa lo kayak gini sekarang,”

“…hehe,”

“Atsumu, jawab,”

“…IYA, IYA SEBENERNYA GW IRI SAMA OIKAWA MI, GW JUGA PENGEN DIMANJA HHNGNGGNNG LO CINTA GA SI SAMA GW SEBENERNYA???” Atsumu berseru, wajah hingga telinganya merah.

“…”

“…”

“yang bilang ga butuh soswit-soswit siapa y,”

“GW”

“…”

“IYA GW YANG BILANG TAPI GW BARU NYADAR ITU OMDO BANGET MI GW GABISA—“

Kiyoomi mendadak mencium bibir Atsumu, masih mengenakan masker.

“….MII????”

“Lo jangan tersinggung, gw tau lo belom sikat gigi,”

“...”

“Gw emang bukan Tetsu,” Kiyoomi menghela napas, “gw punya cara sendiri dalam mencintai,”

“…”

“Lo mau apa nggak,”

“OMIIII CURANG BANGEEEETT MIII GW GA SIAAPPP AAAAHHHH JADI MELELEHH HNGHNGHNGHG”

“…alay,”

“HNGHGNHGHGNHGH MI SEKARANG UDAH SIAP AYO CIUM GW LAGI SINI,”

“Minum air putih dulu sana,”

Atsumu mengangguk, nurut.

“Ih Omi aku malu, aku merem ya”

“y”

Atsumu merem, Kiyoomi mengambil sepotong kecil kue yang masih tersisa di piring Atsumu, menurunkan maskernya dan melahapnya, kemudian mencium bibir Atsumu.

“..!!” Atsumu kaget, ada benda manis, wangi, enak, dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya oleh lidah Kiyoomi. Oh, kue. Kiyoomi melumat bibir Atsumu, sampai kue dari mulut Kiyoomi semuanya berpindah ke mulut Atsumu, baru ia lepaskan ciumannya.

“…?” Pandangan Atsumu kosong, wajahnya merah padam, ia berusaha keras mengunyah kuenya sebelum menelannya.

“Hm, enak juga kue bikinan gw,”

“..????!?!?!?!?” Atsumu masih bingung dengan keadaan, sambil berusaha menelan kue yang baru saja disuapkan Kiyoomi dengan mulutnya supaya bisa berbicara.

“Worth every germs,” ujar Kiyoomi sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan seksi.

‘OMI? NYIUM GW? GW BELUM SIKAT GIGI? PAKE CREAM? MESSY BANGET DOI CELEMOTAN? APA-APAAN BARUSAN JILAT BIBIR? OMI LW MAU BUNUH GW? NJING OSAMUUUU LO SAMA KITASAN BERDOA APAAN BUAT GW??????’ Inner Atsumu berteriak, Atsumu tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

“….Mi,” Atsumu akhirnya bisa bersuara, sambil menutup muka. Entah kenapa dia malu.

“apa”

“Mi jangan bikin jantung gw meledak Mi, jangan bikin gw mati muda,”

“Jantung lo sehat, gabakal meledak, gabakal mati muda juga”

“Mi jangan dijawab gw cuma bermetafora”

“Hmph,” Kiyoomi tersenyum, “Cupu,”

“OMIIIIIIIIII LO MESUM JUGA GW GA NGERTI”

“Lo kan tau sodara gw siapa,”

“…Bang Tete…”

“Pfft bang Tete kata lo,”Kiyoomi tersenyum memamerkan taringnya. “Gw laporin y”

“Jangan Mi gw rispek sama calon ipar,”

“Kalo lo kayak gini masih belom bisa jadi iparnya Tetsu,” 

“…”

“Kalo mau jadi iparnya Tetsu gaboleh malu dicium doang, cupu. Gimana kalau lebih,”

“Mi…cium gw lagi deh, tapi sambil doain gw ga pingsan ya,”

“Ga, kalo lo pingsan gw cape, lo kira UGD gratis?”

“IH MI GW KAN PRO VOLLEYBALL PLAYER PAKE DUIT GW KEK GAPAPA,”

Kiyoomi mengambil dompet Atsumu dari atas meja dan membukanya.

“E ANJRIT SWIPER BALIKIN DOMPET GW”

“Nyimpen foto gw buat apa,”

“E-EMANG KENAPA? GABOLEH? INI KAN DOMPET GW, S-SIAPA TAU KITA KE KUA???”

“pfft KUA kata lo, ngimpi,”

“Lo ga mau nikah sama gw Mi? Padahal lo udah nyium gw kayak gitu Mi tanggung jawab Mi, quit playing games with my heart  ☹ ”

“Lo dicium dikit udah mau masuk IGD, kita ke KUA lo masuk ICU gegara cardiac arrest gimana”

“…Mi gua gangerti lo ngomong apa…udah cukup lo pake inggris mi jangan prancis tapi jangan bahasa kedokteran juga  ☹ ”

“Lo jangan nyimpen foto gw waktu SMA gw kurus banget, ganti aja sama ini,”

Kiyoomi merogoh dompet kulitnya, mengambil foto ijazah sarjananya kemarin, menyemprotkan alkohol dan mengelapnya dengan tisu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Atsumu.

“MI GW GA SALAH LIAT KAN DI DOMPET LW JG ADA FOTO GW”

“Oh, bagus ternyata lo masih punya mata.”

“MI KOK NYIMPENNYA FOTO WAKTU GW TANDING MI JAUH BANGET MUKA GANTENG GW GA KELIATAN”

“Gw dah sering liat muka lo deket-deket, gw simpen yang jarang gw liat aja,” 

“MI KALAU GW TANDING DATENG TERUS AJA MI BIAR LO TARUH FOTO CLOSE UP GW AJA DI DOMPET LO”

“Gw masih koas goblok, lo mau gw jamuran ga lulus-lulus di klinik?”

“HUHU MIII,”

“Yang close up di hp gue banyak kok, selfie-selfie lo semua isinya.”

“…MI LO NYIMPEN SELFIE GW?”

“Gw bingung mana yang harus dihapus jadi gw simpen semua,”

“Mi…..asli lo ganteng banget disini Mi siapa yang dandanin lo pas foto ijazah pasti bang Tete ya gw harus sungkem Mi asli ganteng banget,”

“Ngawur, itu gw sendiri yang dandan.” Kiyoomi mendadak merasa malu, memakai maskernya kembali, “emg gw ganteng,”

“Mi muka gantengnya jangan ditutup dulu sama masker Mi,”

“…”

“pretty please?”

“…ok”

“Mi, sejak kapan lo nyimpen foto gw di dompet lo Mi,”

“Sejak kita pertama jadian,”

“…Mi cepet banget jawabnya, lo ga malu ya,”

“Ngapain malu,”

“…iya si,”

“Lo sendiri kapan,”

“…hehe…”

“Dari awal kita ketemu ya,”

“IHHH OMIII KOK TAUUUUUU HHUHUHUHUHU”

“Gimana gak tau kan lo sendiri yang cerita waktu itu,”

“Ya ampun astaga mulut gw hmmmm,” 

“Hei,”

“….”

“Gw paling suka waktu lo tanding,”

“…?????”

“Paling ganteng, menurut gw,”

“……..OOOMIIIII STOOOPPP NGASIH SERANGAN TANPA ABA-ABA MI, ORANG NGESERVE AJA PAKE ABA-ABA LO PELANGGARAN ANJIR,” Atsumu menutup mukanya dengan bantal, yang langsung ditampik oleh Kiyoomi.

“Lo demam lagi? Muka lo merah.” Kiyoomi menempelkan jidatnya ke kepala Atsumu. “ANJING TSUMU LO PANAS BANGET GW TADI NYIUM LO ANJING AWAS YA GW KETULARAN BANGSAT,”

“…Gua ga demam Mi, lo ga tau ya lo habis berbuat apa sama hati gw???”

“Hah”

“Mi lo dulu fakboi juga ya kayak gw, ngaku ga lo. Kelakuan lo fakboi abis Mi habis berbuat ga bertanggungjawab,”

“Gw cuma pernah pacaran 1x, sama lo doang, Atsumu Miya.”

“Mi…”

“Nih minum paracetamol dulu biar panas lo reda,”

“Gw ga sakit Mi…beneran,”

“Udah minum aja, merah semua muka lo,”

“Ntar kalo gw ngantuk gimana Mi,”

“Emg knp”

“Mi gw mau gombal bentar jangan bales omongan gw dulu napa…”

“Minum obat dulu biar lancar,”

“B-B-BAPAK KAMU JUALAN ESKRIM YA”

“Gw ga dingin dan gw ga manis,”

“MIIII GW CUMA MAU GOMBAL ASTAGA UDAH GW SPOILER PADAHAL, PERCUMA GW DEG-DEGAN”

“Pfftt” Kiyoomi membuka bibir Atsumu dengan jempolnya, ah sariawannya masih ada, sepertinya lama sembuhnya, “Minum obat dulu biar ga halu lo, ntar kalo ketiduran gw gendong terus gw spooning, seneng kan lo”

“….”

“Bapak lo arsitek ya?”

“ANJIIINNNGGGG APAAN TIBA-TIBA GOMBAL LO DIAJARIN SIAPA HGHNHGNHHGHNH…..nggak, bapak gw bukan arsitek knp,”

“Karena lo sudah membangun cinta di hati gw,”

“….” Gila, Atsumu bisa gila. Setiap tindakan unintentional dari Kiyoomi semuanya begitu natural. Kiyoomi pasti cocok jadi fakboi tapi diam-diam Atsumu bersyukur Kiyoomi tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapa-siapa.

“Sudah gw duga pasti jijik ya, lo diem aja,”

“Mi kok bisa sih lo suka sama gw, gw dah alay, emo, bego, lusuh gini,”

“Gw juga ga tau,”

“…”

“Gw suka lo karena itu lo, semua jawaban dari pertanyaan gw selama ini,”

“OMIIII SPARE MY LIFEEEEEE” Atsumu mendorong bahu Kiyoomi, menurunkan maskernya, dan mencium bibir Kiyoomi tiba-tiba. Atsumu lupa di bibirnya masih ada sariawan, baru terasa perihnya saat tidak sengaja menyentuh gigi taring Kiyoomi. Bibir Kiyoomi supple banget, termosturize dengan baik, masih ada sisa-sisa rasa karamel di bibirnya.

Atsumu melepas ciuman tiba-tibanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, “Biar lo diem,” 

“…”

“…”

“Lo belom pakai obat sariawan ya”

“…” sudahlah Atsumu gak bakal menang lawan orang ini, yang notabene memang nggak pernah kalah seumur hidupnya.

“Ambil obatnya,”

“Apaan…”

“Obat sariawan,”

“Hm..nih,”

Atsumu merem, menunggu Kiyoomi memakaikan obatnya seperti biasa dengan bibirnya.

Tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang juga, Atsumu membuka mata, mendapati Kiyoomi hanya melipat tangan sambil menyeringai.

“Lo nunggu gw nyium lo ya,”

“OMIIIIIIIII,”

Chu. Kiyoomi mendaratkan quick peck ke bibir Atsumu. “Biar lo diem,”

“…”

Kiyoomi berdiri, mengambil cotton bud, satu sisi ia lumuri dengan obat. Ia gunakan jempolnya untuk membuka bibir Atsumu, mengeringkan lukanya dengan cotton bud, Atsumu meringis.

“Iya sakit, tahan dikit ya,” Kemudian mengoles obat sariawannya. “Done,”

“…” Atsumu terdiam, wajahnya asem. “Mi, obatnya bisa dipake tanpa ciuman kan…”

Kiyoomi hanya tersenyum licik, “U think?”

“UGUHUGHGHGUHUGUHUH GW DIBOHONGIN SELAMA INI HGHGHGHGHHGH”

“Lo seneng kan tapi gw kayak gitu,”

“HNGHNHGN OMIII SIAPA YANG GA SENENG LO CIUM,”

“Gw cuma pernah nyium lo,”

“MAKSUD GW—ah sudahlah, btw Mi taring lo tajem banget parah ini udah mau seminggu sariawan gw ga sembuh-sembuh masih sakit aja,”

“Uh.” Kiyoomi membuang muka, malu.

Kiyoomi meraba permukaan gigi taringnya dengan lidahnya, hmm memang tajam, tapi dia nggak menyangkan Atsumu bakal bilang itu.

“Mi sumpah sakit banget masihan, lo bisa ga pakein obatnya lo cium aja?”

“...lo ga takut sama taring gw,” Kiyoomi tiba-tiba kepikiran, ia bisa melukai pacarnya lebih dari ini…

“Mi.” Atsumu tiba-tiba serius, “Gw suka sama taring lo, lo sendiri udah tau,”

“…”

“Lo gigit leher gw juga I don’t mind Mi, mark me all you want,”

“Tsum, stop,”

“Tsum menjauh dari gw,”

“Atsumu Miya,”

“Tsum berhenti roleplay,”

“Gausah ngedesah-desah gitu ya kaya anjing lagi birahi,”

“Bisa gila gw lama-lama Tsum,”

“Omi gila ya taring lo adiktif banget nhghAAH”

“Ngapain lo desah-desah anjing. Desah sekali lagi gw pulang,”

“Eits Omi-kun lo gabisa nyembunyiin kuping lo yang merah, lo juga suka kan sebenernya 😊 ”

“…” Ok something snapped at Kiyoomi’s brain. Ia maju, mendorong Atsumu hingga terbaring di sofa, ia dekatkan taringnya ke leher Atsumu.

“M-MI JANGAN DISITU NGHHAAAHHH” Kiyoomi menggigit leher Atsumu, kemudian menghisapnya sampai merah.

“Mi….gw harus bilang apa sama anak-anak Jackals…Mi terakhir gw ngecupang cewe ilangnya baru seminggu Mi, kalo dari lo ilangnya baru sebulan gimana….”

“Ya bilang aja sih kita pacaran, susah banget, udah gede kan lo pada?”

“…”

Kiyoomi melempar handuk, “Mandi, sekarang, berdua.”

“Mi…gw udah mandi sebelum lo dateng…”

“Lo habis ngelakuin hal kotor bareng gw, mandi.”

“Sssh Omi-kun, itu bukan hal kotor,”

“…I feel dirty,”

“Yaudah kalo gitu gantian gw yang mandiin lo, oke?”

“Kayak bisa-bisanya aja lo,” Kiyoomi melirik Atsumu, “…gak lebih dari 10 menit,”

“OK!!”

.

10 menit berlalu, Kiyoomi menendang Atsumu yang sudah bersih keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Dah bajuan lo, gw lanjut mandi,”

“OMI-KUN GW BELOM SELESAI GOSOK BADAN LOOO”

“10 menit lo udah abis, salah sendiri malah pegang-pegang yang lain,”

“OMIIIII”

.

Atsumu menunggu Kiyoomi selesai mandi, membuka HPnya dan mengetik chat untuk Oikawa.

‘WOOOYYY ANJEEENNGGGG’

30 menit kemudian Oikawa masih belum balas, Kiyoomi juga masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Buset ni orang mandi apa bersihin kamar mandi. Atsumu mulai bosan.

Ding. Datang balasan dari Oikawa.

‘APAAAANNN BANGSAAAT’

‘Anjing lama bgt balesnya,’

‘suka suka gw’

‘bodoamat, gw tau sekarang, pacarlu versi day, pacar gw versi night, gabisa disamain. Masing-masing punya cara sendiri dalam mencintai,’

‘lu ngapa jadi kultum gini’

‘Gw ga iri sama lo, Omi barusan ngefrench kiss gw, HAHAHA’

‘Ooh. Gratz y. gw sih barusan mantab-mantab sama Tetsu :*’

Dahlah Atsumu matiin HP. Ga ada habisnya kalau diterusin. Biar masing-masing orang jalan sendiri dengan pace masing-masing. Atsumu masih senyum-senyum, Kiyoomi mencium dia bahkan sebelum dia sikat gigi, and he didn’t mind. Greatest gift ever.

.

.

.

Tengah malam itu, Kuroo baru mengecek HPnya, ada chat masuk barusan dari Kiyoomi.

‘Tet’

‘Apa’

‘Gw tadi nyium Tsumu’

‘Tongue?’

‘Yes’

‘Good, we must figure for next lesson, AKAKKAKAKA’

‘Tet lu sering french kiss si Oikawa ya’

‘Don’t mind asking, tiap ketemu pasti bro’

‘Gw ngerti sih kenapa lo sering’

‘knp tu’

‘ternyata enak banget rasanya, apalagi kalo pake kue,’

‘ANJIR LU FIRST FRENCH KISS UDH LANGSUNG SUAP-SUAPAN WKWKWKWKW GANAS BENER LU’

‘btw Tet,’

‘Apa’

‘Alloclair tu…yang penting dioles aja kan,’

‘Iya, knp tiba-tiba ngomongin obat sariawan?’

‘Nggak, gw kemaren-kemaren makein obat ke Tsumu ngoles, tapi pake bibir gw,’

‘MI GILA LO EMANG LEBIH SLY DARI GW YA??? SEJAK KAPAN OBAT BEGITU DIORAL SAMA LO’

‘Brengsek vulgar banget anjing,’

‘YEEE TAPI CONGRATZ YAAA, gimana gimana Mi, worth every germs???’

‘Yea,’

‘ASEEEEK dah sampe mana lo malem ini?’

‘Mxd lw ap’

‘Kaya ga ngerti maksud gw aja lw Mi, sampe “mana”’

‘Oh. Baru sampe lovebite di leher aja sih, gw gigit sama gw bikin tanda disitu, gw masi rada takut taring gw tajem banget ternyata, baru sadar,’

‘TERUS?? TSUMU SUKA?’

‘Suka banget malah, tapi dia bingung gimana nutupin bekasnya, lol. Biar orang-orang tau Tsumu milik gw,’

‘Gila lo mi sadis bener ya lo wkwk, gapapa sih Oikawa juga suka sama taring gw akakakak’

‘Btw Tet, si Tsumu bilang gigi gw tajem banget, dia nyadar sariawannya ga sembuh-sembuh, terus dia juga kuatir sama bekas di lehernya, pake acara bilang dulu di ngecupang cewe baru ilang bekasnya 1 minggu, kalo punya gw kayaknya ga ilang-ilang, lol’

‘WKWKWKWK’

‘Oikawa gitu juga?’

‘LAH GAPERNAH NANYA GW?? Oikawa suka-suka aja sih, ga pernah mikir begituan kita,’

‘Emang kalian berdua nga ada akhlak y. Terus gimana nyadarnya gigi lo tajem?’

‘Bangsat lw Mi wkwkkw, gw yakin lo ga mau denger sih,’

‘…kinky abis?’

‘…yakin lo mau tau?’

‘ngga deh, kapan-kapan aja,’

‘TAKUT KEBAYANG LO SAMA TSUMU YA AHAHAHAH’

‘Iya, males kalo ujian gw jadi cuma 98 gara-gara ga konsen mikirin si bocah’

‘AWKOAKWOAKOWKAOW’

‘Tet. Lo utang cerita sama gw,’

‘Iya-iya Mi, kenapa gw bisa nginep rumah Wakatoshi, gimana gw baikan sama Oikawa, sama….yang terakhir lo yakin pengen tau nih?’

‘Besok udah masuk minggu tenang ujian profesi Tet, ceritain pas itu aja, ntar gantinya gw kasih lo catatan gw,’

‘Hm..ok deal.’

‘Ok’


	10. Chapter 10

‘Besok udah masuk minggu tenang ujian profesi Tet, ceritain pas itu aja, ntar gantinya gw kasih lo catatan gw,’

‘Hm..ok deal.’

‘Ok’

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kiyoomi terbangun, Atsumu sudah tidak berbaring di sebelahnya. Kiyoomi mencium bau harum english breakfast tea dari luar kamar. Kiyoomi keluar kamar, mendapati Atsumu memakai apron tengah merebus kentang.

“AW uph,” Atsumu menjerit ketika jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir panci tetapi segera menutup mulutnya, takut mengganggu Kiyoomi yang masih tertidur. Atsumu melirik ke belakang, “KYAAAAAAA”

“…Shut up, ur screaming like a girl,”

“KAGET ANJING OMIII KALO UDAH BANGUN NGOMONG DONG JANGAN DIEM-DIEM BAE”

“gw harus ngomong apa”

“…Good morning, gitu…”

“…”

“…”

“Bonjour, chéri,”

“Jing,”

“Sat,”

“Gw suruh pake inggris keluarnya bahasa planet,”

.

“I see bibir lo udah mendingan, hari ini gw balik ke apato gw ya, mingdep gw ujian.”

“Uhm ok,” Atsumu mematikan kompor rebusan kentang yang sudah blebek-blebek.

“Jangan nakal lo disini sendirian,”

“N-NANTI SIANG SAMU BALIK KOK DARI RUMAH KITA-SAN!”

“Oh, bagus,”

“…”

“Gw kira lo bakal ngelakuin hal nakal kalo ditinggal sendiri,”

“!!!!”

“Kalo ada gw lo gaberani kan,”

“OMIIIIII fine fine kita bisa video call kalo lo ga percaya sama gw!”

“Ok,” Kiyoomi mengambil handuk, “Video call ya, bukan VCS,” Kemudian ia pergi mandi.

“OMI LO BELAJAR ISTILAH ITU DARIMANA AAAAAAA”

.

Atsumu memasak kentang rebus, sosis goreng, poached eggs, dan roti bakar. English breakfast tea ia tuang di gelas, harusnya di cangkir tapi ia tidak punya, kemudian menata piring dan peralatan makan. Kiyoomi keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

“…” Atsumu terdiam menatap pemandangan indah di pagi hari.

“Air liur lo, awas netes ke makanan ya, gw takut rabies,”

“ANJIIIINGGG MI LO SENGAJA YA”

“Gw juga biasa kayak gini sama Tetsu biasa aja tuh,”

“BANG TETE UDAH SERING LIAT YANG LEBIH MI ANJIRRRRRR GW MASIH PIYIK GINI APA KABAR”

“Lo sendiri dikasi kesempatan malah dibuang, goblok,”

“MI—“

Kiyoomi membuka handuknya dengan sengaja, Atsumu melotot.

“…MI TEGA BANGET LO LAKUIN INI KE GW MI SUMPAH”

“apaan sih ngeres bangsat kayak gapernah liat cowok pake boxer,”

“MI GW KIRA LO GA PAKE APA-APA UDAH HAMPIR JANTUNGAN GW LO TIBA-TIBA LEPAS HANDUK JING”

“Gw ga bego kayak lo,”

“HHHHHHH”

“Masak apa lo,” Kiyoomi mendekat ke meja makan, masih dengan boxer dan handuk yang disampirkan ke pundaknya.

“JANGAN DEKET-DEKET LO ANJING MIIIIII SPARE MY LIFE” Atsumu tidak bisa melepas pandangan pada perangkat di antara kedua kaki Kiyoomi yang meski tertutup sandang tapi tetap mengundang.

“Hmm I see english styled breakfast,” Kiyoomi menyeringai, memandang Atsumu yang masih melotot dengan muka merah.

“Tsum, jangan lupa kedip, also,” Kiyoomi mendengus, “ada yang berdiri tuh,”

Atsumu refleks menaruh tangannya ke celananya, “P-P-PUNYA GW GA BERDIRI MI”

“Siapa yang bilang punya lo, gw nunjuk sosis di meja makan,” Kiyoomi masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Atsumu yang menatap salah satu sosis yang sudah ditiriskan dan disusun, memang, ada 1 sosis yang berdiri menyandar pada 2 telur rebus, agak mengganggu estetika.

“FAAAKKKKK BAHKAN MAKANAN IKUT-IKUTAN NGEJEK GW” Atsumu menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi.

.

Kiyoomi yang sudah berpakaian keluar kamar, masih mendapati Atsumu jongkok di lantai, memegang kepalanya.

“Kenapa”

“PAKE NANYA,” Atsumu menyahut, masih dengan muka yang merah.

“Ayo sarapan,” Kiyoomi mengajukan tangannya, Atsumu menggenggamnya walau enggan.

“Gw tanya kenapa ini teh ada di gelas,” Kiyoomi melihat desain gelasnya, “gelas bonusan nescafe banget, pfftt”

“GW GAPUNYA CANGKIR MAEMUNAAAHHH, udahlah kan sama aja sih,”

“Besok gw kirimin tea set,”

“Jing,”

“Gw mau lo ngeteh sama gw tiap sore,”

“ANJING???”

Kiyoomi menyuap roti dan telur, kemudian mengunyah. Atsumu insecure.

“K-Kalau ga enak salahin Samu! Gw belajar dari dia!”

“bacot,” Kiyoomi lanjut memotong kentang dan sosis lalu melahapnya.

“K-KALAU KEPEDESAN SALAHIN CHEF JUNA”

“enak,”

“PUJI GW CEPETAAAAN”

“Idiot,”

“ANJING?”

“Gw sayang sama lo,”

“ANJING???????????”

“Makan lo,”

“Suapin gw,”

“Tangan lo lumpuh?”

“Bukan tangan gw, otak gw,”

“Otak lo udah lumpuh dari lahir masi bisa idup sampe sekarang?”

“MIIIIIII” Atsumu merengek, membuka mulutnya, “AAAAA”

“Ada lalat masuk mulut lo barusan,”

“HUWEEEEK HUWEEEK, MANA KAGA ADA ANJIR LO BOHONGIN GW LAGI”

“Ew,”

“OMII SUAPIN,”

“Ga”

“MI”

“Gw doain tangan lo lumpuh beneran,”

“OMIIII GW NGESET BOLA PAKE APAAN KALO TANGAN GW LUMPUH”

“Makan, makanya”

“…” Atsumu kalah telak, ia memotong kentang dengan cepat dan langsung melahapnya, “ANJING PANAS BANGSHAAAT” Atsumu segera menelan potongan kentang rebus panas tersebut dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang memerah.

“Tsumu!” Kiyoomi mengangkat dagu Atsumu, “Lo gapapa?”

“Lidah gw sakit Mi…”

“Lo sih alay,”

“Mi…”

Kiyoomi mencium bibir Atsumu, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Atsumu.

“M-mm?” Atsumu kaget tiba-tiba Kiyoomi menciumnya dengan lidahnya. Dengan lidahnya. DENGAN LIDAHNYA BUSET.

Kiyoomi melepas ciumannya, “Gimana,”

“…enak Mi,” Atsumu tersenyum bego. Kiyoomi mendengus lagi.

“Si tolol, gw tanya lidah lo sekarang gimana kondisinya,”

“…mendingan Mi,”

“Good, sekarang makan yang tenang lo,” Kiyoomi menyesap tehnya, Atsumu masih menatap Kiyoomi, ini beneran Sakusa Kiyoomi? Si germaphobe yang nolak salaman sama dia? Barusan nyium-nyium dia padahal dia belum sikat gigi?

“…Mi…lo ga jijik sama gw?”

“I’ve told you it worth every germs,” Kiyoomi hanya mengangkat bahu, “habis ini gw juga sikat gigi lagi so it doesn’t matter,”

“…”

“Mikir apaan lo,”

“Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa, hehe,” Tentu saja ini masih Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Ntar gw balik, lo bersih-bersih,”

“Mi sejak lo pertama berkunjung ke sini gw selalu bersih-bersih tau,” Atsumu mengunyah mengunyah sosisnya, “gw ngepel 5x pake wipol sesuai suruhan lo, ngelaundry, nyapu ngepel,”

“supaya apa,”

“Biar kalo lo dateng tiba-tiba bisa langsung gw suruh masuk Mi,”

“Pfft”

“Kadang gw bayangin lo tadaima, gw okaeri,” Atsumu baru sadar ia berkata sesuatu yang memalukan, “sori gw kebanyakan baca komik romens,”

“Gabakal kejadian,”

“YA EMANG KENAPA SIH GW MAU BERMIMPI KOK, LO NYALAHIN GW???”

“Gw mau tinggal di Manchester,”

“OOOHHH,” Atsumu memotong sosisnya dengan penuh amarah, “I SEE GW GA DIAJAK, PERGI AJA SANA SENDIRI SEBELUM GW MAKIN CINTA SAMA LO—“

“Diajak ya bangsat,” Kiyoomi menaruh gelasnya, kalem. “Ntar lo bukan tadaima, okaeri. Tapi im back, welcome home.”

“…”

“Kok diem,”

“…”

“Lo ga mau tinggal di Manchester? Lo tinggal pilih mau tinggal dimana,”

“…Mi, you know I’ll go everywhere with you,”

“Silly dog,” Kiyoomi beranjak, mengelus kepala Atsumu, menaruh piring kotor di wastafel, “thank you for the food, it was tasty,” Kiyoomi lanjut mencuci piring, Atsumu masih terdiam, memegang kepalanya yang barusan dielus Kiyoomi.

“Gw pamit dulu, see you,”

“….ok,”

Atsumu masih terdiam, Kiyoomi memakai maskernya, tapi ia turunkan maskernya, mengoles obat sariawan, kemudian mengangkat dagu Atsumu dan mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

“..??!?!?!”

“Dah gw pakein obat, sisanya lo pake sendiri, gw pulang dulu, bye,” Kiyoomi memakai sepatu dan keluar dari apartemen Atsumu. Meninggalkan Atsumu yang masih terdiam di meja makan.

“…” Atsumu menyentuh bibirnya, “…mane si badrun katanya mau sikat gigi sebelum pulang, kaga ada tuh,”

.

.

.

Osamu memarkir motornya di parkiran apartemen, kemudian melepas helmnya dan memasukan kunci motornya ke dalam saku jaket jeans miliknya. Ia merogoh kunci apartemen dan membuka pintunya, hanya untuk menemuk Atsumu sedang berguling-guling di lantai berlinangan air mata.

“…” Osamu terdiam.

“…” Atsumu juga terdiam.

“Mentang-mentang lantai sekarang dipel pakai disinfektan, ga tidur di depan pintu juga,” Osamu menaruh helm di atas meja, Atsumu masih terkapar di lantai.

“Ngapain lw nangis,”

“Gw kangen Omi,”

“Anjing, barusan juga pulang orangnya,”

“Lo tau darimana,”

“Gw papasan sama Porschenya,”

“Jing,”

“Jang jing jang jing, bantuin gw ngangkat beras napa,”

“Lo lagian lama banget di tempat Kita-san sampe 3 hari,”

“Lah gw ke Hyogo naek motor bambang, lo kira naek kereta yang cuma 3 jam?”

“O iy, wkwkwk”

“Nih, ada kartu pos dari Kita-san,”

.

.

.

“Tet, gw pulang,” Kiyoomi membuka pintu apartemennya, disambut oleh suara-suara berisik dari kamar Kuroo.

“ANJIR OMICHAN PULANG PAGI BENER TETSUCHAAAN GW BELOM PAKE BAJU, BAJU GW LO ROBEK KEMAREEENN”

“…” Kiyoomi menghela nafas, “Di lemari Tetsu ada baju gw, lo pinjem aja dulu, ukurannya pasti lebih pas daripada punya Tetsu,”

.

Oikawa sudah berpamitan, sungkem sambil maaf-maafan sama Kiyoomi. “Pinjem baju lo dulu Mi, ntar gw cuci 3x di 3 laundry berbeda ok!!”

Kiyoomi mengunci pintu, kembali ke kamar Kuroo.

“…” Kiyoomi memandang Kuroo yang duduk di kasur, masih terdiam berlapis selimut. Rambut Kuroo kali ini turun, tidak tegak seperti biasanya, biasa terjadi kalau Kuroo habis mantab-mantab. Kiyoomi memperhatikan, kalau begini rambut Kuroo mirip dengan rambutnya, pertanda mereka memang kembar.

“Mi lo jangan menelanjangi gw pake mata lo gitu,”

“Apaan lo udah telanjang gt Tet,”

“Gw masih pake celana Mi, wkwkw”

“Bagus kalo gt,”

“So…” Kuroo “Hows your night at the Miya’s?”

“Nothing happen, we just sleep, that’s all.”

“ANJING SRSLY BRO HOW CAN YOU SUPRESS YOUR LUST??? ATSUMU JUGA GA NGODE??? AWKOAKOWKOAKOW”

“Ngode dia, tapi gw yang gamau, dicium dikit langsung alay, gw maunya kalo dia udah bener-bener siap.”

“I see, Mi lo gentle banget akakakak sodara gw emg,”

“Tetsu lo pertama kali ke rumah Oikawa langsung ngewe ya”

“…lu tau sendiri Tooru se bitch itu Mi, dia yang duluan gerayangin celana gw—”

“heh”

“DON’T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME OMI-OMI”

“Emang gimana rasanya?” Kiyoomi menarik kursi untuk duduk di seberang Kuroo, “hows sex?”

“I told you its fucking good, Mi. But a little bit hurt, the rest are up to you,”

“Fuck you, animal,”

“Wkwkw sialan lo Mi,”

“Atsumu was an animal, but he’s not as wild as you. He’s tame with me anyway,”

“Sumpah? Dulu bocahnya fakboi setau gw?”

“Not until I own him,”

“Mi you are sick,”

“Yeah, lovesick,”

“I know, me too,”

“Tet, humor me,” Kiyoomi menatap Kuroo dengan serius, “cerita kenapa Oikawa suka gigi taring lo, don’t hold any, spill the tea.”

“Mi lo kenapa”

“Please?”

“Uh,”

“…”

“Uh Mi its just kinky things okay? You don’t need to know—”

“Spill,”

“AARGRHRGHR Ok listen at your own risk Mi,”

“Im listening,”

“…inisial grup voli Tsumu…”

“…oh.”

“…” Kuroo menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah, mungkin Kiyoomi shock.

“Mi, lupain aj—“

“Anjing,” Kuroo melihat Kiyoomi menunduk, memegangi perutnya yang geli menahan tawa, bahunya mulai bergetar, “aahahaha”

“LO KETAWA”

“ahahaha,”

“OMIIIIIIII HHHHH” Kuroo kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut.

“Gila lo Tet, lo emang bisa segalanya, fix kita emang sodaraan,”

“Mi sumpah,”

“gw mau liat gigi lo Tet, gw tau tajem tapi gw belom pernah liat bener-bener,” Kiyoomi duduk di pinggir ranjang Kuroo, Kuroo be like “are you sure? Im just woke up y’know”, Kiyoomi menangkap kebingungan Kuroo, “don’t worry I’ll keep the mask,”

“okay here you go….aaaa” Kuroo membuka mulut, menunjukkan taringnya.

“..Fuck Tetsu…” Kiyoomi mundur, alisnya bertaut, “I’m pretty sure it will bleed, you nasty animal,”

“Yeah that’s what I like anyway—JANGAN BAHAS INI LAGI HHHH”

“Tau malu juga lo,” Kiyoomi tertawa lagi. “Your canines have curves, Tetsu,”

“Now let me see yours Omi, open your mouth,”

“…”

“Don’t open your mouth inside the mask, dumbass,”

“aaaa”

“I see yours are longer than mine, lo turunan vampir ya Mi, wkwkwk, asli lo kalo ga pake masker gitu taring lo nengol dikit, lol”

“Kalo gw vampir, lo kucing,” Kiyoomi memakai maskernya kembali, “more reason to wore mask everytime, aside from avoiding germs,”

“Wwkwkwk but seriously Mi, hati-hati lo, kemaren Tsumu ga berdarah?”

“Gw ga pake tekanan Tetsu, I’ve told you im scared of using my canines,” Kiyoomi memakai maskernya kembali, “terus gw harus gimana, Tsumu bukan Oikawa,”

“Take everything slowly Mi, don’t rush ok—fuck gw ke spill lagi,”

“Gw nanya saran, bukan nanya pengalaman lo pribadi,”

“Ya itu tadi take everything slowly, don’t rush, lo ngerti kan maksud gw?”

“Ya ngerti lah lo kira siapa yang nonton porn video bareng lo,”

“WKWKWK, tapi Omi, kalau Tsumu gak suka, lo kikir taring lo ok, jangan dipaksain,”

“I know Tetsu, I wont hurt him,”

“Good Omi, im proud of you,”

“Tapi porn fake banget ya they didn’t even bother to wash hands before having sex, imagine the germs, im gonna puke.”

“For your case then wash, Mi. Gw udah bilang kemaren everything works for the risks. This time will do to, lo pake handsanitizer yang wangi, safe if you accidentally eat it, non-toxic, and such,”

“Gw udh nyiapin dari kapan tau Tet, gw pesen dari Perancis,”

“Anjing wkwk bagi dong,”

“Gw emang beli 2 botol, 1 buat lo,”

“The best emang lo Mi, love you, no homo,”

“Yea, me 2, as a brother,”

“Mi asli lo banyak-banyak senyum gitu, cakep banget Mi,”

“Senyum gw cuma buat orang-orang terpilih, including you, and Atsumu,”

“Mi bisa-bisanya lo gombalin gw,” Kuroo menggelengkan kepala, “ga heran Tsumu sering alay kalo bareng lo, you are one of a bloody regal vampire Mi,”

“Kalo gw regal, lo oreo?”

“Mi awkoakwokw kebanyakan nonton tonight show ya fix,”

“…”

“Mi, spare me some mercy please? Gw cuma selimutan meanwhile lo rapi banget kemeja wangi gitu kayak mau kuliah. Ceritanya lanjut nanti lagi ya?”

“Tumben malu,”

“Masih ada harga diri gw depan lo Mi, 😊”

“Ooh kirain udah pada turun ke selangkangan,”

“LANGUAGE, SAKUSA KIYOOMI,”

“hahaha,” Kiyoomi tertawa sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kuroo, “Dah mandi sana, you reek of sex, after this, teach me next lesson,”

“I hope you are ready for the next step Mi, wkwk,”

“Im always ready you know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaayy so this is the end of our convos and also the end of the first arc. We may add another arc, prequel, or sequel but its up to us. Enjoy this 10 chapters peeps!   
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope that we can find our SakuAtsu fellows (and lowkey KuroOi lmao)


End file.
